Branded: Deathly Distress
by Missus Lovett
Summary: Death. Rape. Help. Hell. Cat and Mouse. Death's new name. Branded Installment Two
1. PROLOGUE

Branded

Branded

Episode Two

Deathly Distress

Prologue

Kidamokia

She was running. The woman was running, not Bella. She fell. She stumbled to her feet and she cried as she turned over onto her back, her white blouse now stained with dirt. She looked to see if they were coming. Apparently they weren't, because she got up. She ran as fast as her stilettos could carry her in her office skirt. Her heart was pounding. She ran up to a building. It was…old, and stone. If Bella could just get a better picture…then she would be able to see where it was, but she couldn't. The woman pounded against the door, yelling for anybody to help her.

She pushed and pushed, but it was locked. She noticed a chain on it, with a chain and lock securing it. She looked around hesitantly, looking for anything to break the chain. She saw a brick, and used all of her might to pick it up to break the lock. Once inside the building she ran down the aisle. It had pews aligned down the room. It was a church and had stained glass windows. There was a cross with Christ in the back, hanging on the wall for those who wished to pray. Cobwebs and dust covered every inch of the inside. It hadn't been walked in for years.

She looked around, panicking, looking for anyway out. She was trapped. There was a bang. The doors swung open. But Bella couldn't see anyone coming in. She only saw the woman scream. Everything went black for a moment, and then everything faded into the faint view of a room. It was identical to the room that Bella was held captive in by Drake. But, the woman was standing in it.

Her blouse was no longer stained, and her face was clean. She only turned around to look in Bella's direction. Bella found herself advancing towards the woman. "What's wrong…" she asked, but words wouldn't come out.

So the woman spoke instead. "Help me."

OoO

Bella jerked up from her pillow, her breathing rough, and sweat trickling down her face. "Holy crow!" she exclaimed herself in a whisper.


	2. CONFESSIONS AND SECRETS

Branded

Branded

Episode Two

Deathly Distress

Chapter One

Kidamokia

CONFESSIONS AND SECRETS

SHE RAN. Even since she was still in her school clothes and it was raining, she still ran. It was all she could think to do. She had been to the gym. She had done laundry. She had done homework. She had already spent the night with Melissa twice. She just couldn't find anything to keep her mind from Edward. She hadn't seen him since he dropped her off since that night at the school. He hadn't called. They hadn't made any contact whatsoever. There was positively nothing that could keep her thoughts from lingering to him. And every time she thought of her being forgotten, anger grew in her stomach. _So much for caring_, she thought. She had a bone to pick with him.

Usually she wouldn't care. Her independence always supported her _not caring_. She just wouldn't worry if a guy didn't call her. She was never too stressed over it. But Edward…he was different. He looked passed everything – the brands, the lies, the tough, non-caring exterior – and saw Bella. He cared for her, too. But why couldn't the dummy call her!! _Stupid, Shiny Silver Volvo Owning Vampire, _she thought. She was about to burst. She also felt a little ashamed. All those months of not caring and just locking herself away so as not to get hurt like she was by her own loved ones was now gone. She felt as if her world was crushed, like her life was hell.

She arrived back at her house. She had jogged, in the rain, all through the woods behind her house, and back. She was soaking wet, and if she weren't wearing her band-hoodie, then her t-shirt would be rather translucent. She jogged up the driveway and into the house. It was freezing inside. Charlie walked up to her, out of kitchen, a sandwich in his hands. "Bells, did you jog in the rain? You'll catch a cold," he went at her appearance. She nodded; she was freezing, her eyes wide from the cold. Her teeth chattered all the way up the stairs.

The next day wasn't any better. She still didn't get as much as a message on the voice mail of her cell phone. She stood at her locker, after school, checking her inbox, for the second time that hour, looking for a message Edward may have left her. There was no message, not even an ad from her phone company. She felt a hand on her arm and she jumped, startled.

"Calm down, B, it's just me." It was Melissa. She wore a smirk. She was doing rather well since her encounter with Drake. She wasn't afraid to go to school. She also refused Bella when she suggested that they not be friends any longer. She remained her friend and always came up to Bella, combat boots and all. Smirk fulfilled. She was acting normal, which Bella was glad.

"Sorry," she replied, her eyes returning to her phone. "I'm a little paranoid lately…"

"Give me that!" Melissa ordered. She swiped the tiny little mechanism from Bella's grasp, snapped it shut, and adopted a look of scolding. "Bella…B… Come _on_… You are _not_ this stressed over Mr. Cullen Guy."

Bella's look was one of denial. "No," she stated shamefully; she began picking through her locker, despite the fact she had all of her books she needed for the weekend. "And his name is Edward," her brows furrowed as she flipped through her binders, looking falsely for papers.

"Well," – Melissa took the binders and the books from Bella and stuffed them back into the locker and looked her in the eyes – "that's too bad. Because I don't know him well enough to call him Edward, and you know what, neither do you!"

"Excuse me," Bella laughed, "I do."

"Oh, really, well how well do you know him?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I can't exactly kiss and tell so…you're just gonna have to see how everything progresses…" She smirked, knowing that she had thrown the bait, and now all Melissa had to do was to go for it.

"You what?!" A smile spread across her face as she took the bait and was reeled in.

"Sorry, I guess since I don't know him…" Bella shrugged and picked up her bag from the floor and began to the exit that led out to the parking lot.

"No, Bella, tell me! Are you gonna see him again? Like, how close are you?"

"Let's just say that I know quite a bit about him and his family," she sighed.

"How much?" she asked.

"_Quite a bit_, anyway, I don't know if I'm gonna see him again, because the dude won't call me!" They were at her truck now. "You see, after that night in the basement…" she trailed off.

"What?" Melissa replied.

Bella looked to Melissa earnestly. "I didn't exactly show my full gratitude. I thanked them, and I haven't seen them since." She was a little worried. She was so keen on getting to get Melissa home and out of that stressful point that she hadn't anytime to speak with any of the Cullens. Yes, she spoke with Edward in the car ride to her house, but that was it. He didn't say he was going to disappear for two weeks. And Bella still wasn't able to ask Melissa of what happened in the basement.

"Bella," Melissa began in the truck. "What would you say to an Edward-thought free night?" She peered at Bella through her eyeliner.

"That would be _great_," she stated.

"Well," Melissa continued, "my brothers are crashing a party Mike Newton's throwing. Wouldn't it be cool if we went along?"

A smile crept across Bella's face. It had been a while since she had participated in any mischief. It reminded her of her times with Nate and Jude. She sometimes participated in their antics. Now, she had a chance to participate in Melissa's and her brothers'. "Cool, where is it?"

"Over in La Push."

"Ooh, a beach party," she chimed.

"Yes, it is." Bella was now pulling into Melissa's driveway. "So you're coming?"

"Yeah, of course!" Bella replied enthusiastically.

Once she watched Melissa close the door and get safely inside her home, Bella drove off. When she arrived home, she was stooped. She didn't get much sleep the night before because of that wretched dream. She didn't know what it meant. A woman asked her for help? Well, that was interesting. It was freaky. It was odd that she was able to see the woman vividly in her dreams. Her dreams were only vivid when they had to do with her brands. And this dream…did it really have anything to do with the brands?

She collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind, once again, flew to Edward. As ashamed as she was to say it, she missed him. She didn't know where he was, and didn't know why he was gone for so long. She had half a mind to go to the Cullen household and check to see if they moved. That would be the worse case of abandonment she thought she could handle. So, that's when the thoughts of Edward leaving her started. He had made it out to be like he cared for her immensely; then why was he gone!? It wasn't like he was going to melt from the sunlight. It hadn't been sunny for weeks.

Well, there was the fact that _all_ of the Cullens had been gone for weeks, so maybe Bella shouldn't wait up. Maybe she should just move on. Maybe she should just not care, or maybe not get too attached. She _could_ care, but not get too attached, right? Maybe not. However, he was gone for the time being, and she shouldn't wait up for him, she thought. So, she would go crash Mike Newton's party, and she'd _like_ it.

As she drifted into her thoughts, they lingered into the thoughts that didn't make sense. They seemed to keep lingering to giraffes. Odd. When she noticed this, she knew was falling asleep. She prayed for no bad dreams.

OoO

She was running. But this time, it was Bella. Bella didn't know where to go. She was in a hallway. It was dark, and it was dusty, like the church. There were doors in this hallway, and Bella didn't know which one to take. She heard their footsteps, so she took her chances. She reached for a door. It was a closet. She hadn't any time to decipher whether or not it was the best hiding place.

She threw herself into it, shutting the door. She was now closed in darkness. She was certain a roach was crawling on her foot. She couldn't see a thing. Only black. She heard the footsteps. They were making their way toward the closet door. She found herself gradually crawling to the floor, tears streaming down her face in fear.

The door was jerked open. Once again, Bella couldn't see the perpetrator, but she could scream. She knew what was coming. Their hand reached and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her out of the closet.

And then – thankfully – she woke up.

She jerked up. Her feet were hanging off of her bed. She was so tired she hadn't had the chance to get settle in for a nap. She heard knocking on her bedroom door and a voice behind it. "Bella, hello, we're almost late!" It was Melissa. She glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. She had been asleep that long? It seemed weird, how a dream can seem five seconds, but you can wake up four hours later.

"Come in," she called as she got up and headed for her closet. Melissa came in, still in combat boots, a skirt, and a leather jacket. But she did redo her make up. "Sorry," Bella apologized as she grabbed a t-shirt.

"We're almost late, hurry up." She was obviously ready to go. She was gesturing for Bella to scurry along with her hands. "I called you like five times. You never picked up." She was aggravated too apparently.

"Sorry, I said," she replied. "I was tired. I had another dream."

"You and these dreams…"

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes as she put on her new shirt. "Can boots do okay. Heeled boots, I mean?" She asked.

"Your converse would do better. I'd like to walk along the rocks if you don't mind."

"Aren't there rocks everywhere?" She was quickly put on her converse without untying them.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, right? Either way, you're wearing converse…" Melissa smirked all knowingly.

"Guess so."

The ride to La Push wasn't long. She had been there as a child. She would be tied up with Billy Black's daughters. Though, she didn't remember them. They were probably graduated by now and off into their lives. Rachel and Rebecca, they were twins. A vision of them, sitting uncomfortably on Billy Black's front porch, raced through her mind. It was one of her more shy experiences. Ever since the brands, shyness was nonexistent. It was replaced by forced apathy.

"Hey," Melissa called from the driver's side of her car. "You alright?" she asked.

"Oh, um…, yeah," she stated unsure. She had just noticed how she had changed so much ever since the first encounter with Drake. She wondered what Rebecca and Rachel would think if they saw her in a black band T and converse, hanging out with a girl wearing a black pleaded skirt, a leather jacket, combat boots, and wicked amount of eyeliner and black eye shadow. But she doubted they'd show up. She didn't expect to see them. But just in case she did, she readied herself for shocked words and expressions. In the back of her mind…she wouldn't care. She shared her deepest secret with Melissa and almost got her killed. And yet, Melissa was still faithful to her, full and through. Something told Bella that they would be stuck together. Melissa wasn't stuck up. She knew Bella was uncomfortable with herself, and Bella acknowledged Melissa's awareness. Melissa also was willing to help. And she cared about Bella's well being as just a teenage girl as well as a screwed up victim. She was being taken out to get her mind off of a guy. So she decided not to dread the experience and like it, because it would most likely be the only normal, everyday thing that happens to normal people she'd experience in a _long time_.

A smile crept across her lips. "What?" Melissa asked. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Bella who was smiling shamelessly in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, "only that this is the only normal thing I've done in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see," she began. She intended on keeping her explanation short. "Ever since Drake, everything went downhill. My friends – well, my _best_, most _loyal_ friends" – Melissa laughed - "were supportive, but nothing much happened between us after that. I caused them worry. That's one of the reasons why I left Phoenix. One of many…" she added.

"Have you ever tried to commit suicide, Bella?" The words were out there now. She caught on to _I caused them worry._ It seemed so real and, yet, so unreal at the same time. She knew the answer. There were a few months after the brands that Bella had so much pressure. She couldn't take the thought of what could have happened in that room. That was after the dreams had started and began to reveal that night, puzzle piece by puzzle piece. That was Drake's assault on her mind. She had tried to commit suicide. And once she realized she couldn't bleed, that hardly anything could penetrate her skin, and when it did, it just healed back before blood could surface. So, she tried again. And Mickey caught her in the middle of her third time. She had tried two and a half times. She knew that she couldn't die very easily. Or at least, she couldn't cause her own death. She couldn't die on her own accord. That was probably why she wasn't scared of Edward, that maybe _he_ should be the one scared of _her_.

It was so terrible, though, those few months. The dreams revealed that possibly certain things…terrible…volatile things happened that night that she thought that maybe…she deserved it? Possibly she had it coming and had an unworthy escape. That was why fate had decided to hate her and screw her life up so as it did. And her dream states with Drake only confirmed those…unthinkable possibilities. But she didn't plan on killing herself this time. She had something to keep going for: Melissa, who cared for her apparently, and Edward. Edward was her help, as were the rest of the Cullens. But as much as Melissa, the faithful friend, and Edward, the night in shining armor – literally – she really wanted her revenge on Drake. She always hated the thought of resent, but it was there. It was there. She couldn't help the yearning, but she could keep the actual revenge from happening. But, she kept making excuses. He hurt her, and could hurt others like he planned on Melissa. He was a danger to society. He still messes with her mind and could drive her to something unthinkable. And he could turn her into a murderer. Somehow, he could drive her to it, if he wanted to. He drove her to attempt suicide, didn't he?

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"How?" Melissa asked. She wasn't probing it seemed, she was curious, taking Bella's well being into consideration instead of nosiness.

"Well, I tried two and a half times." Melissa's eyes widened. "I don't wanna talk about it though."

"Oh, it's fine…" she was hurrying now. She got out of the car and slammed the door. She didn't want to stay in the uncomfortable aura, Bella could tell, and Melissa knew she caused it. But Bella wasn't uncomfortable with it. She, as ashamed as she was to say she didn't trusted anyone at all, but she trusted Melissa. She trusted Edward, but Edward was pushed away from her mind. Too many times he was thought of in the last five seconds.

"Well, I will say this," Bella offered her comment. She was now out of the car and was staring at Melissa over the roof. "I can't do it."

"I know, Bella," she tried to sympathize, "it's a hard thing to handle. Some people can't pull it o-"

"No," she corrected, firmly. "I just…can't. I've tried. I can handle it. But the brands simply won't allow it." Melissa's eyes conveyed her confusion. "It's hard to understand, but it's true. If only you knew what the past few days have been like, then you would see."

"I won't probe, Bella, and I don't understand half of the things you say about your brands, but I'd like to understand." This warmed Bella's heart.

"Yeah, thanks," was all she could say while sporting a very rare warm smile.

"Hey, 'Lissa!" Bella turned around to see four boys walking towards them. They were all dressed in black, and one even sported eyeliner. She stared at them in the night. They were all walking in a horizontal line, as if making an entrance. Though, there was no door, she laughed to herself. It was the one with shoulder length hair and the need to shave that yelled. He was rather attractive (for her crazy band boy fan girl in her).

"Hey, Vince!" she replied jokingly. Bella snorted.

"Ready to crash Newton's party?" he replied, causing an uproar from his companions.

"Oh, yeah!" They were centering in to each other.

"Is this Bella?" the dirty blond one asked.

"Guys, this is Bella. These are my brothers. This is Tucker," she pointed to the one who just spoke. The one in need of a shave was Vincent. Mark was the one with a shave, yet still long hair and side-parted bangs going down to his neck. He was the ideal alternative-indie rocker. And the one closest looking to Vincent was Shannon, though his hair was very much shorter and spiked.

"Hey," she said with an unsure nod as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Ever crashed a party?" Tucker asked.

"Only once," she replied honestly.

"That's all the experience you need…" Vincent smirked as he continued on, leading his brothers.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Bella mused.

"You have _no _idea…" Melissa smiled mischievously.

OoO

They were sitting on the rocks as they watched Vincent and Mark through Newton's cooler at him and Shannon and Tucker were on their way back to the girls as they laughed, punching each other in the arm. "So, is this a bonding activity?" Bella asked, smirking at Melissa.

"Yes, I suppose you would say so…" she replied in a fake accent. Her eyes became worried as Bella saw her looking on. Bella followed her gaze. She saw three dark figures standing near Vincent and Mark. Tucker and Shannon were already on their way over, to outnumber the opposing guys. They looked ominous. They weren't exactly for their crashing of the party. Bella didn't want anyone to get in trouble, so she easily got up and quickly glided upon the rocks, Melissa quickly behind. Melissa caught on. "Bella, what are you going to do?"

Bella quickly reached them. Mark was about to throw a punch, and Vincent was already on the ground, wringing hand. She arrived up to Mark, her hands to his chest, pushing him back. "Mark stop." She turned around to look at the boys. One was oddly familiar, and one of the other two was large and bulky, and the third was just tall. "I am _so sorry,_" she stated.

"Yeah, well, we'd rather you not cause trouble on our territory," the familiar one stated.

"I'm sorry;" she repeated. "The plan was just to hang out; I didn't expect them to cause trouble." She looked to Tucker and Shannon suggestively, her eyes speaking for her. "_Tucker, Shannon, why don't you take Vince and Mark to the van. Melissa, you go too…" _They all took the hint. Shannon pulled Mark away who had a resentful look on his face. Tucker grabbed Vincent and draped his uninjured hand arm over his shoulder and they continued along. He had a limp too from where he tripped over the rocks most likely. Once Bella saw them all on their way, and Melissa looking back questioningly, Bella turned to the three. She wore a charming smile. "I'm sorry, I just met the guys tonight, and I hadn't a clue this would happen."

It was working, because the bulky one smiled back. He pushed Mr. Familiar aside and held his hand out. "Hey, I'm Quill."

The tall one was next to off her his hand. "And I'm Embry," he pushed Quill out of the way, sending him stumbling a bit. She laughed taking his hand.

"I'm Bella," she replied in a laugh.

"Excuse these idiots," Mr. Familiar spoke up. "I'm Jacob." It all came back. The visions of Rebecca and Rachel sitting awkwardly beside her and the visions of a young black haired boy accompanied it. "You aren't Isabella Swan by any chance, are you? Because you look very familiar."

"It's Bella…" she corrected shyly.

"Oh, so you are. You bought my dad's truck." It seemed like it all came back to him, now.

"Yeah, Jacob put a lot of work in that truck!" Quill laughed. They all had dark hair and were very tan. They were from the Quileute reservation probably. Very much they had some native in them.

"Well, very good work. I fell like I'm driving in a tank," she complimented.

"So you like it?" he asked, ready for rejection.

"Are you kidding, I love it. Melissa hates it, but I just can't see myself without it now."

"Well, have you named it yet?" Quill went in a half sarcastic half rhetoric tone.

"Rusty the third," she replied. Quill and Embrey went wide eyed, and Jacob only laughed.

"Well, that's interesting," Jacob finally put into words.

"Ha, you sound like Bella." They turned around to see Melissa. The boys had been so wrapped up in Bella's attempt at flirting that they hadn't noticed Melissa. "B, would you mind speaking with me for a moment?"

"Um, okay?" she was unsure.

She followed Melissa over behind a couple of boulders to where they wouldn't be seen. "What are you doing, flirting?" Melissa accused, almost seeming angry.

"Well, actually, they certainly are interesting…" she remarked with interest.

"You know, it's hell keeping Vincent and Mark from coming over and beating the shit out of those guys!" She was yelling in a whisper.

"Fine, just go home;" Bella got defensive. "I'll just call my dad."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just come on already. You can come back later. Your dad won't like what it looks like if you just decide to stay. It'll look like I abandoned you."

With accusation, and hurt in her tone, Bella remarked, "so it's just what makes you look good?"

"No, it's what'll make me look bad so I won't be able to hang out with you anymore. Just come on Bella!"

"Look, I'm trying to keep these guys from calling the police and he knows my da-"

"Hey, Bella, are you okay!" It was Jacob. He had snuck around the rocks and saw them arguing and had interrupted, startling Bella – which wasn't exactly a good thing. Bella jumped, her hands flying outward. Her brands began to sting and suddenly a log, driftwood, burst into flames. Bella's eyes became mesmerized by the exploded log, which was now ash. She turned to Jacob who was staring at her wrists, which were now bleeding actual blood. Bella looked to her wrists as she felt the tricking of blood. She quickly pulled them to her chest, staining her shirt. "Oh my God," he gasped.

"Oh, um…well," Bella couldn't explain herself. She advanced, trying to pass him but he grabbed her wrists, smearing his palms with her blood in the process.

"You need to see my Dad," he exclaimed almost. He tried to pull her along, but she stopped a worry expression on her face.

"I can't; I'm sorry." She had apologized several times that night. It became repetitive.

"You have the marks," he replied, incredulous.

"She's aware of that; now let her go!" Melissa butted in.

He did, staring at Bella coldly. She shot him a self conscious, worried look. "Please don't…"

"I won't," he remarked. "You don't want my help, so I won't bother." His words were cold.

"Who said she needed your help?" Melissa shot and took hold of Bella's shoulder and pulled her along. Bella followed willingly.

When they got to the cars, the boys were in their van. She popped her head in to see how they were doing. She explained that her plan was unfinished and that maybe they would call the police and they would file charges. But internally, she thought that Jacob took offense to her not wanting his help and maybe he wouldn't bother with making charges. She just prayed he was as offensive as he seemed and wouldn't bother with telling anybody. What got him was why he was so offensive. Who was she to cause any offense? Maybe since technically since they knew each other all of their lives, he had plans of reconnecting with his childhood. But it was good that he hadn't the chance to, because with her recent experience with Melissa, she knew that the more she had, the more she had at stake. So, Jacob was better off not liking her now. But, it was so weird. Why did he care? Who was she, really and honestly, for him to become hurt over? Her excuses did not indulge her enough.

The ride home in Melissa's car was a quiet one. The bleeding had stopped and the blood disappeared. It was as if her wrists had never bled. Bella wasn't surprised. She couldn't be surprised anymore. But it was less for Bella to worry about. She didn't have to explain to Charlie why she was bleeding.

She got out of Melissa's car, uncomfortable from the silence, and made it into her house. Charlie was watching TV in the living room. It didn't echo as the sounds of sports, but the news.

"_Breaking News: a woman was found dead near an old abandoned church in Seattle. Officers have found no DNA or any clues into which would direct them into the direction of the killer. She has yet to be identified, scrapes. Dirt on her blouse indicated that she ran from her killer." _Bella stopped. _Dirty Blouse_?The woman in her dream had a dirty blouse, and she was running from her killer. Bella quickly jumped off of the staircase and then made it to the living room where her dad was. She stared at the TV intently. A picture of the woman was posted on the screen. _"If you have any idea who this woman is, then please call us at…"_ The voice faded out. The woman was left with no ID, but it was her. It was the blond woman from her dreams. It was a picture of lying on the autopsy table. Very rarely would an autopsy picture be shown on live television, but it was eleven at night.

She sank to the floor. "I know, so sad, isn't it? I was called and told about it from one of the officers from Seattle."

Bella's eyes shot up, tears of fright in her eyes and she turned to look at Charlie. "What did they say?"

"Just what the woman just said on the news just then. And no news since. Everything is confidential now until information can be released to the public."

"Okay…" she squeaked, tears of fright now streaming down her face. She hurried upstairs, tears now falling.

She grabbed her cell phone as soon as she slammed the door, and dialed Edward's number in haste. She waited until she heard his voice: "Edward Cullen, leave a message."

"Edward, it's Bella," she began, "look, I'm taking your family up on your offer. On helping me? Well, you need to get home, as soon as possible. I dreamt of a woman calling out for help to me, _directly_ _me_, and now she's dead. Call me, you have my number."

She was finally taking them up on their offer. She wasn't going to deal with this alone, and it was nice to know someone that she didn't have to either. And if Edward couldn't help, she'd take _Jacob_ up on _his_ offer. Either way, she wasn't dealing with a dead woman alone.

**Author's Note: I would appreciate any reviews, and I guess I have a tendency to mention my Awesome Reviewers. Well, I'd like to announce that StupidVampires101 has been outnumbered. She or he is now in third. The first place in the Totally Awesome Reviewers List is Karina1743, and the second is Screams-At-Midnight. Go check out their reviews for Branded. Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW! Thank you. **

_**Note: this is 4,874 words long!**_


	3. RETURNS

Branded

Branded

Episode Two

Deathly Distress

Chapter Two

Kidamokia

RETURNS

IT HAD BEEN TWO DAYS. She didn't care anymore. It had been two days since she had called and still: _no response._ That was it, she gave up. She didn't expect him to come back. It was officially three weeks he had been missing, and if he had shown up again, then she wouldn't have wanted to have anything to do with him. The independent, apathetic side of Bella was telling herself that she was apparently not missed and she should not and would not wait up any longer. She would move on, because the feelings, after all, weren't both ways. The second side of her told her that he probably had a good excuse and if he did show up (key word: _if_) that she'd take his excuse and accept his apology, if he gave one (once again, keyword: _if_). The third part of her was torn to pieces. She could barely handle it. Maybe she was being taught a lesson. Maybe she should have pushed Edward away at first. She got close to him and the feelings were thrown in her face. She was now being taught to not let her guard down. Then, finally, the fourth side felt deserving. She hadn't thanked the Cullen's properly. She could never thank them enough, and now they left, so they wouldn't have to help her.

And she was running again, and it was raining again. It was Monday, and it was an in-service day, and she had all day off. She had been running. All she did was run for the past two and a half hours. She couldn't shake him out of her head, so she ran him out. She was so close to going back to La Push and apologizing to Jacob. But she couldn't. She was supposed to be independent. Like she had told herself before she succumbed to the damn vampire: she had handled all this herself so far – with only a little interference from the Cullen's – she could handle it herself now. All she had to do, was control it.

She ran up the staircase to her room. She was freezing – again, but Charlie was at work this time. She flopped down on her bed regardless of her need to change clothes. Once again, her thoughts began to drift to Edward, and once again, they began to make no sense, and she found herself falling into her dreams.

The woman was in a chair, like Bella had been. Her hands were tied behind the back of the chair just like Bella's were. She was crying, just like Bella had been. Bella walked toward her. The woman cried. She begged Bella for help.

"Please, please, help me…" she pleaded. Then it changed. She wasn't in the chair anymore. There was a dead body. She neared the body. It was in the middle of the room, where the chair used to be. She looked slaughtered. Bella, frightened, sank to her knees. She slowly, barely touched the arm of the body. With the little touch that she made if collapsed to its back. The body was battered, burned, and slaughtered. The burns that she had suffered were so terrible that she had bled and then, she was cut to death. Her skin was crisp and black, and here eyes were white. Bella could see where the skin was torn from the woman's body. Her hand shot to her mouth, covering the scream that wanted to escape. The body just lay there; eyes wide open, staring at the stained ceiling. But, out of nowhere, the eyes shot toward her direction, pleading eyes. It was as if the one person that could help her was Bella. As the woman stared at her, she spoke. "Help me…" a tear trickled down her scorched, black skin. She was so burnt her hair had burnt as well, and she was left with none at all. "Help me…" she repeated, in a crying voice, "please."

Bella jerked up. She was awake now. It didn't make sense. She was being called out to? But, the woman on the news was able to be seen and made out; she just had no identification. The woman in her dreams was scorched. But Bella was beaten, and Bella was tortured. And she healed over night. But it was because of Drake. It was the unthinkable. Maybe, the others that Mia mentioned weren't all victims. But she didn't want to think about it. It was official; she had to help this woman. She wasn't going to stall any longer.

She had to go check that church out. She had to. But first, she had to shower and change. She grabbed her toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. She was breathing hard. She was ready to go. She quickly showered and wrapped herself in a towel. She then, made it to her room. Once again, standing there in the moonlight, staring blankly out the window, was Edward. He turned look at her as she gasped and, for the second time, dropped her towel, and once again, revealing herself to him. Stupid sneaky pervert vampire, she thought. And for the second time, he turned around, muttering apologies.

"Oh, um, not again, so sorry…" He stared out of the window awkwardly and she gathered up her towel.

"Ugh and she went to her dresser drawers to pull out her pajamas. Once she had them in her hand, she turned to go to the bathroom. So, now he was here? Why _now_? Why couldn't he have showed up two days ago? Questions overtook her mind as she padded across the hallway to her bathroom. She could hear Charlie's snores. She squeezed through her door again, and leaned against it awkwardly. "I'm dressed now," she said in an official tone, instead of her dismissive one she held last time.

"Oh, I am so, very…sorry…" he felt awkward. He should have felt guilty.

She dismissed that problem and went to the one she had been facing for the last three weeks. "Three…weeks, Edward," she stated simply, her voice low and calm, yet acidic at the same time.

"Bella, I know…but-"

"Edward," she continued, cutting him off, "I have a dead girl talking to me in my dreams. And it takes you two days to get here after going on and on about how much you care about me and how much you want to help?"

"Bella let me explain…"

"Let me repeat." She countered. "D.E.A.D. G.I.R.L. A dead girl is after me… How can…"

"We were in Italy !" He stated, rather angrily.

"For three weeks?" she retorted.

"For you," he relied calmly.

"What?" She was confused.

"The Volturi," he began, "they kind of…run our species. They have…rules and laws, and when I told you of my being a vampire I kind of broke…almost…fifty."

"_Fifty?"_

"Yes, and we had to go and straighten everything out, and convince them not to kill you."

"Oh, am I going to be killed now," she remarked sarcastically taking a sip from her water bottle that she had laid on the night stand earlier.

"No, they have sympathized and have even offered their help."

"And you said…?"

"That if we needed it we would consider."

"Humph," she noised, playing with the bottle cap of her bottle.

"What?" He asked.

She was surprised about the Volturi and whatever, but she was more keen on her little messenger. "Well," she began, "did you get my message at least?"

"Yes, I did; that's why I'm here. They wouldn't let us leave until two days ago." He looked deeply into her hard, angry eyes. Bella thought he was trying to strip her, but she had brought her defenses back up. She was the apathetic, independent Bella again, and she wasn't going to let Edward in until she was sure what had just happened. Maybe she shouldn't let him in at all. It was yet to be decided. "Bella, please," he pleaded, "I wanted to leave the day we arrived, but all they wanted was to torment us with questions. They wanted something that I could not give them."

"And what was that?" She deserved to know that much. Did she not?

"That I cannot say," he replied sorrowfully.

Apparently not. "Edward, just…" She trailed off. Did she really want his help now? "I've got to go," she stated. She turned from him to go to his closet.

"The church…" he said to her. She stopped. " Alice ," he stated.

She turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "But, Drake said-"

"Well, then you must trust Alice , because she was able to see you," he smirked. He walked toward her a few steps.

"No, it means that I was caught off guard," she corrected. She turned around to look at him. His brows were furrowed now. "I didn't expect you to come back, Edward," she explained. "So I wasn't exactly on my guard, because I was only around Melissa."

His eyes became hurt. "Bella," he said in a quiet tone, "Did you really expect me not to return?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to explain herself or not. But she didn't care. She explained anyway. "No, Edward. I became attached to you and then spent three weeks convinced that you weren't coming back because you disappeared off of the face of the earth. So excuse me if I'm a little cold."

She turned to her closet, and began shuffling through clothes in her closet. "Bella…" he sighed. She turned to look at him. He had a smile! He was smiling!" She turned back to her clothes and tried to pick out what she would wear to the church, but she couldn't form coherent thoughts when Edward placed his hand on her shoulder. He closed in on her ear. "Did you really think that I would leave you?"

She settles with something black considering she'd be sneaking around and she planned to do it at night and turned to place it on her bed. "Three weeks…" she repeated.

"Three _long_, _torturous_ weeks that I had to spend away from you, I agree, it was terrible." She couldn't help but smile, but quickly wiped it away. "Don't be angry. I was only trying to keep the Volturi from killing you."

"Like I explained to Melissa," she began to fold her wet clothes that she had shed earlier, and she was folding them roughly out of anger, "it's rather difficult to get me killed. But, oh, that's right, _you were gone_ when I explained that to her…!"

He only laughed at her anger. "Bella…" he laughed.

"Don't laugh! I am terribly angry with you and you should be begging me for forgiveness!" She placed her finger in front of his face as she prattle on. He only grabbed the tip of her finger and kissed it. She snatched it away from his grasp. He still smiled. She snatched a pair of jeans from her closet and marched back from it to her bed where Edward still stood.

"Fine," he gave in, still smiling, "what can I do for you to forgive me?"

She kept her eyes on her other wet clothes she folded and then turned to throw her folded soaked shirt into her hamper. "You can tell me where the oldest church in Seattle is and how far it is from here," she stated, very business like. She looked so…angry the way she shook as she practically murdered the clothes as she folded them. She looked even angrier when she turned slightly, to violently throw the clothes into the hamper across the room, against the wall.

"It's about forty-five minutes away." His smile faded and his thoughts were taken away from the church. "You missed me, didn't you?" She looked straight forward, not looking at Edward. She had nothing to keep her from his eyes. She had already thrown the wet, folded clothes into the hamper. She turned and was about to begin toward her door with her clothes in hand, but his hand gently grabbed her elbow, and pulled him back. "Did you?" he asked.

"As ashamed as I am to say it, yes…I did." She turned to look him in the eyes.

"_Ashamed_?" he choked.

"Not like that Edward," she fully turned to him. "Ever since the brands," she explained, "I only get hurt. So, I lock everything out, and doing that, I prevent getting hurt."

"And you let me in…" he smiled.

"And that's why I'm angry at you for leaving," she added sternly.

"I'm sorry," he replied to her. "I had to leave; I had to explain so you wouldn't be penalized."

"Well, we have work to do, either way." She grabbed her shirt and headed to her door. "You better be here when I get back," she added before squeezing out of her room.

When she returned, he was still there. She smirked and threw her old clothes onto her dresser. "So," he sounded, "what exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"Well, I think I should explain first."

"It would be nice, yes."

She plopped down on her bed, converse and all, and looked up to Edward. "I had a dream. She was running."

"Who?" he asked.

"The woman."

"Well, then, keep going."

"I had the dream, and she was running. She came up to this building and opened the door to a bunch of pews." Her eyes became concentrated on something other than his eyes and she became distant as she relived her dream. It was running through her head as if she were experiencing again. "That's how I knew it was a church. She ran and she ran. And then the doors flew open. She knew who it was, and I saw the doors, and it was like I could see the man, but I still, couldn't." Her brows were furrowing in confusion, as if acknowledging it again.

"How do you know it was a man?" Edward asked.

"I don't," she shook her head slightly, her eyes still distant. "All I know is that they were scary enough to make her run and scream."

"Anyone could do that," he sat on the bed next to her.

She looked to him. He was stripping her to her soul, naked, again. "Yeah, I guess." She looked away.

"Is there anything else?" he questioned.

"Yes, there were two more dreams. The second began from where the first left off. She was running through hallways, but this time, it was me." She looked to see his reaction. His eyes widened a bit. "I was in her place. I was in a closet, and it was dark. I think a cockroach was crawling on my foot. But, I began to sink to the floor I was so frightened." She returned her gaze to him again. "And then, I was snatched from the closet, and luckily, I woke up."

"And the third," he egged on.

"In the third dream, I was in a room and so was a body."

"As in, a dead body?"

"Yes, a dead body," she confirmed for him. "She was burned. She looked as if her burnt skin was torn from her bones after as well, and she bled, badly. Her hair was scorched off the burns were so bad." Edward flinched at the thought. "She was…dead, I thought. I knelt down, to feel how badly she was hurt. I felt sympathy towards her. I wasn't scared." She was looking him in the eyes now, trying to observe his reactions to her vivid dreams. "But then I was, because when I grazed my finger tip over the dead, scorched flesh, I think I must have used too much strength, because she turned onto her back. Her eyes were still wide. They just…stared up onto the ceiling. But then…" her eyes closed. This was the part that sped up her heart beat.

"You don't have to finish." His eyes became sympathetic.

"You need to quit feeling so protective, Edward," she muttered – more to herself than to him. "She looked at me," she continued, not giving Edward enough time to retaliate.

"She…looked…at you?" His voice quivered at the thought.

"Yes, she looked at me, and she spoke…"

"What did she say?"

"She asked me to help her…"

"To…help her?"

"She was found dead." She stated.

"Dead?"

"It was on international news, but you wouldn't know."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Anyway," she continued, looking down at her hands, "she was found dead, with no ID. And from what I've heard on the news since then, no one has claimed her."

"_Claimed_ _her_?" Edward repeated. "Please, Bella, a human being."

"You know what I mean," she laughed. It quickly died, though.

"So no one has declared themselves her family?"

"No one."

"Well, then, what is exactly the next step you plan to take?"

"Well," she began, "I think that we should try to go to that church."

"Bella," Edward stated, "do you know how many churches are in Seattle ?"

"Well, I don't know. It's old, and abandoned. I know that," she said. "But work with me, here?"

"Do you know anything about the surroundings of the church?"

"Well, it was deliberately locked up because the door was chained closed."

"Well," Edward continued, "I know what you're talking about then."

Bella didn't ask what Edward meant. On the ride there, she just stayed silent. But her thoughts did linger that way as they rode. "Edward?" she eventually asked, giving into her thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What did you mean," she began, "when you said you knew what I was talking about?"

"On the way up to your room, I heard your father's thoughts. He was thinking about a church, and a body. It was very vague. He must have been doing something at the time." His brows furrowed and he looked to Bella, "Your father is a very faint thinker…"

She laughed at his expression. She then corrected, "Charlie."

"Pardon?"

"I only call him dad to his face. But to myself and others I call him Charlie…"

"Why?" He asked. Bella shot him a look, not a rude look, but more of a tired one. "Remember, I can't read your mind."

"Well, I don't really like either of my parents."

"Teenagers never like their parents," he commented.

He turned to look at her and she turned to look at him, scolding him with her eyes. "Edward, don't talk to me like your way older than me."

"I am older than you…" he mused.

"No," she corrected, "you've been seventeen longer than I have. And I don't like when people talk to me like I'm someone to be looked down upon."

"I wasn't looking down on you…" he defended.

"No, but that's usually what I get whenever I explain my hatred for my parents…" she paused. "You see," she continued with a deep breath, "my parents didn't believe me. I didn't know what was happening when I got the brands, but they just made something up and went with it so they could sleep with themselves at night. It was a story that they could blame on me. I had to live with the consequences."

"Like you said at the meadow," he followed, "why you left."

"So many rumors," she whispered. "So many stories. First I was pregnant, and then I was a prostitute, then a rape victim…" She then muttered under her breath, "Well, maybe the third is true. But a prostitute? Really?"

Edward bypassed her joke and dove directly through to her comment made previous. "You really think what happened in your dream state happened in reality."

"You apparently haven't seen my scars," she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

"What scars?" he was alert now, and she could have mentally slapped herself for saying such a thing.

"I'll show you later." She didn't want to show him at all. She had scars to prove some of her injuries with the brands. The only problem was, they were scars from her dreams, and they would appear and reappear as certain dreams would take place. She never wore revealing clothes. She always wore a long sleeved hoodie and jeans. She was covered constantly. And since she was so cold temperature wise, she didn't sweat terribly during the summer.

"You can't show me now?" he asked. He was avoiding the road again. He was looking at her and paid no attention to the road. She trusted Edward, but she still couldn't help herself. But she considered showing Edward. It would be a little difficult considering that the marks were on her back and the back of her arms. But the car was a bit spacey. She could manage. Reluctantly, she began to pull the zipper down her hoodie. She slowly pulled the sleeves down her arms. She felt Edward pull the car over. This only made her self conscious. She stepped out of the car, as did he. She pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in her under shirt. He was by her side in only seconds.

She readied herself for words that she could not anticipate. She couldn't think of anything. Edward was too unpredictable. She closed her eyes as he slowly and lightly grazed his hand across the worn skin upon her back, the skin that was revealed by her tank top. He added another hand and she took a deep in take of breath. She had never seen her scars very well. She was never able to look at herself long enough without breaking down to the floor crying. But she could tell that they were multiple, and they weren't in a particular design. They were random, jagged marks. He traced the jagged marks with his fingertips lightly. She couldn't hear his breath any longer.

"Bella," he finally breathed. She couldn't bring herself to respond, but she waited for him to continue. "What happened?"

"One of the many things that happen when you're a branded," she replied as she began to pull her shirt back on. He backed away, not wanting to make her go through this any more.

"The scars?" she turned around to look at him. "I don't get it."

"Well," she began, "it's mostly the dreams. I'll relive that night through the dreams. I'll most likely bleed during my dream, but when I wake up, the blood will be gone…"

"How can you tell if you're unconscious?"

"I can feel the blood right before I wake up… I can still feel it running down my cuts and wounds."

"Is that it, when it bleeds, I mean?" She turned around to look at him as she zipped her hoodie back up.

"I'm not sure what happened in my dream state, when you had brought me back to your house," she explained. "I wasn't reliving getting the injuries themselves, more of the…" she couldn't continue, so she trailed off instead; he could make the conclusion himself.

"Oh, yes, I understand," he stammered. He was so understanding. Only he and Melissa were.

"You seem so…okay with this…" she said modestly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Why are you?" she countered.

"I'm a vampire, Bella; it can't get any worse than that."

"Come on," she mused, "can't be that bad…"

"It is…"

"Well," she laughed, "neither of us can age."

--

**I always tell people that the main way to end a chapter is if you've reached your objective. Well, I also like for the chapters to be about the same length …well, give or take a few thousand words.** **Anyway, I hope you liked this torturously short and cliffhanging chapter. I just wanted you to know that Edward returns. Well, of course you knew that or there would be no story. Also, there's going to be a deleted scene at the end of the series. I wanted to put it at the end because not everyone is a Jacob fan, and it's a Jacob scene, where he talks with Billy. I'll perhaps put it before the epilogue, so the epilogue will make sense. Either way, I'm putting it at the end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter – as short as it was. I'm also changing Bella's face. So please regard to my profile for the character guide. Thanks so much. Review! Missus Lovett (Kitty)**

**3,894 words!!**


	4. PROTECTOR

Branded

Branded

Deathly Distress

Bonus Chapter

**Dedicated To Cem1818 **

PROTECTOR

"Well, at least neither of us can age…" she replied slyly.

He didn't even take in her words. His thoughts were too much lingering on what he had just seen. When she spoke those words: "Apparently you haven't seen my scars…" he was taken aback. He knew he didn't misunderstand her. He never misunderstood anything. His hearing was sufficient, and never did he ever misunderstand anyone over anything. He just wished he had. Scars meant pain, and the thought of Bella, the woman he found himself falling in love with, meant his pain. It could cause him all of the pain in the world and he wouldn't care. But if she was the one to suffer, and after all of the suffering she had taken so far, he would do anything to stop it. Ever since he found he cared for her, ever since he first kissed her, and ever since his mind subconsciously considered the word "love" for her, he found himself caring for her… and willing to do anything for her. He was falling for her, and she was falling inside a dark, dark place. He just wished that he could pull her out.

She had been in a dark, black pit ever since she was sixteen. Now, she was seventeen and living in Forks to escape the black. She was called a liar, and rumors were spread about her, and her friends couldn't even pull her out of her zombie mode. She had learned not to care, like he had. But the thought of someone like Bella, his Bella, who deserved every heavenly thing in the world, should care. She was too loving and caring, and too much of a decent human being. She was…believe it or not…innocent. She was an innocent victim. Nothing that made her out to be a delinquent was true. She was well rounded, a rule follower, intelligent, and victimized woman, who deserved better. All he wanted to do was give it to her. If he could, he would grab her by the hand, buy two plane tickets, and just leave Forks. Hell, he'd leave the United States with her just to see her happy.

As long as he was with her, he figured, he was happy. Those three long, long weeks in Italy were torturous. Carlisle had explained to him that someone knew, and that the Volturi should know the situation before any prosecutions would be made. And, thankfully, after three weeks of persuasion, court, and begging for the Volturi not to disturb Bella, they were able to settle the matter. But she could tell no one. Edward had yet to explain to her of what the Volturi was fully and in explanation and had yet to tell her of how she could tell no one. But, Bella was easing up to Alice, and Edward could tell of what he read of Alice, who saw her a while ahead, though it was not very vague, it was absent of any exposure that might harm the Cullens.

But he would forget about the Volturi, and he would focus on Bella for the moment. Here she was, in front of him, scarred. She said that it happened when she relived that night through her dreams. She relived it through her dream state. When she had been in the Cullen House, she did not bleed. Why was that? He was sure that maybe she didn't have the answer to that question. When he asked his questions of her the first time they truly talked, he realized that she didn't have any answers herself. That was why she had gone to Port Angeles, so that she could do research. But, why had she _finally_ decided to do research when she moved to Forks? What was so… Wait; perhaps, it was _his_ questioning that struck her attention? Perhaps, she was worried of what he would do to her if he found out something he did not like? He did not want to be the enemy…

But _was_ he the enemy? Truly…was he? No, he was protecting her and would do whatever he could do to make sure she was safe and unharmed. Though, she was harmed in advance. Perhaps he could help her heal and keep her from being injured again… Physically _and_ mentally? He would admit to himself as he watched her pull her hoodie back on that he felt something for her. He had never felt this feeling. Not just for anyone, but this feeling _ever_. He would probably call himself falling in love with her. As afraid he was to say it, he thought he was. Ever since the last four weeks, all he could do was think about her. All he could do was worry in Italy, whether or not she was alright. He would never forget her face, for it was permanently _branded_ into his mind. Her eyes, her rosy cheeks that reddened after she had made a bad joke, and her hair, that she kept tied up all the _damn_ time!

But one of the questions was – the main question was: did she feel the same? He didn't know. How could he tell? She always kept withdrawing… He could feel it in their kiss. Their kiss the night that he revealed to her that he was a vampire was…the most…fulfilling the feeling he ever thought he'd ever feel. He was complete that moment. Complete. And she missed him. She was angry because he had disappeared without a word, which meant she missed him. She cared about him too. But he knew that her brands were making her emotions complicated. He could tell how she detested the thought of help. She was so used to being independent. She was so scared of getting hurt. But he had no intention of hurting her. The sight of her scars, lashes and wounds that danced across her back, screaming her pain for her, only made him want to protect her even more than before. He vowed that she would come to no harm.

But, he kept telling himself, she missed him. A sly smile crept up his lips as he recalled her reaction to him coming back. Her facial expression, the anger in her eyes, and her tone of voice when she scolded him once he returned all made her look so cute. He couldn't get rid of his smile.

"What?" She asked as he drove them through Seattle

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "Just loving the thought that you missed me…" he crooked his smile at her, then bored into her eyes and met her soul.

"Oh," she flushed, "who said I missed you." She attempted to be sour, but she was too embarrassed.

"Your blushing does…"

"Shut up, Edward," she remarked hastily, looking out the window.

She, thoughtlessly, placed her hand on the arm rest; he noticed and quickly laced his fingers with hers. In the corner of his eye, he noticed her amused loving smile. He just looked to the road and let the silence torment her for a while.

**Like I said: **_**bonus chapter**_**. It's completely pointless, but, Cem1818 wanted to know what was going through Edward's mind so I dedicated this to her. I thought since I'm making a Jacob bonus that it would be nice to make an Edward bonus. But the Jacob bonus is more…mandatory. But you got a nice sweet glimpse at their relationship. You must hate that their officially not together like in all the other fanfictions… 'cuz now you've got to bear! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review. I'll get the next real chapter up as soon as I can. Plus, I'm changing the headings to the story. They're too long… **


	5. FIND ME

THREE: FIND ME

THREE: FIND ME

"What did you mean when you said you can't age?" Edward asked as he played with her fingers. Their drive was almost over. They were now in the middle of Seattle making their way through the dark streets. They were near the docks, but not too near. They weren't in walking distance, but if they were to stand on top of the church, Edward said, seeing the water would be easy.

"Don't I look sixteen to you?" she said smiling jokingly. He shook his head, his brows furrowed.

"Ha," she laughed. "Yeah, I was always quick for maturing…" she mused. She looked to him. "I haven't grown an inch, gained a pound, nor aged in the facial details whatsoever… It's been almost two years," she explained.

"So you think the brands have something to do with that," he concluded, still avoiding the road.

"I know they do," she stated. "Nothing's been normal ever since I got them." Her mind shot back to all of the paranormal things she had seen and done: her bed levitating, objects flying when she would wake up from her dreams, and her scars. She could safely say that her weakest points were during her sleep. She hadn't spent the night at any of her friends' ever since the brands in fear of being cast out as a freak.

"What else happened while I was gone?" He probably knew that this subject was uncomfortable to her. So he started a new conversation.

She looked to him. "Do you think you deserve to know?" she remarked. "You were gone the entire time."

"Oh, alright," he gave in, looking back to the road smiling, "I deserved that..."

"You deserve more than that." Why was she acting this way? She asked herself. Oh, because he didn't call her! Oh, crap, she thought. She was turning into a normal teenage girl. That was bad. When she was a normal teenage girl, she wasn't _that_ normal. Silence consumed the car for the next few moments, and she knew they were near the church. "I accompanied Melissa and her brothers in crashing Mike Newton's party," she confessed in one breath.

" Newton ?" he repeated.

" Newton ," she confirmed with a nod.

"You crashed a party?" he asked disbelievingly, now turning to look at her.

"No, actually, Melissa's brothers did, and we watched. And by the time the residents of the reservations came out to check things out, and I was over there, one of her brother's was already punched in the face."

"So did your dad have to come and get you?" Edward asked.

"Well, no, I kind of…sweet talked my way out of it. With a few smiles and modest apologies they let us all go. So, I don't plan on crashing a party with Melissa's family anymore."

"Yeah four brothers can be hard to handle," he mused. She was about to ask how he knew, but then his being able to read thoughts passed through her mind and she shut her mouth. "So, who came out?"

"Um, Jacob Black, and the other two didn't give their last names."

"As in over in La Push?" Edward asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," she confirmed apathetically. He didn't say anymore of it.

Eventually, after ten minutes of driving, Bella found herself and Edward on an old street of abandoned shops and restaurants. And he had parked directly in front of an old church. But the church was familiar. It looked exactly like the church from her dreams. A chill ran up Bella's spine. This reminded her of the woman who asked for her help in three dreams, but in two different times. The images of the doors being swung open, and an unknown ominous presence flying through the church flew through her mind. As did the burnt body that suddenly came to life, a body that she could have sworn was dead, and ask her for help, her voice never being clearer anytime before.

She shook her head of the murderous thoughts and found herself weaving through her thoughts, trying to avoid the images. Bella approached the church in silence, working the matter at hand through her head. Edward only followed, silent and patient. She met the old door. She noticed the newly furnished chains and padlock. It must have been from the police. Just for humor, she turned around to see if a shovel was still near. She laughed to herself when she saw that it still remained. _Nice work, guys_, she thought. "What?" Edward questioned, wondering what was going through her head.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "It's just, in the dream; she used the shovel to get in. They refurnish the chains, yet leave the instrument she used to get in, here."

"Smart, I agree," he remarked dryly. She closed her eyes and placed her palm flatly on the door. She began to think back to her dream, and began to manipulate the lock to where the lock would unlock itself. But Edward placed a palm on her shoulder. "Please," he said politely, "let me..." Eyes wide and ready to see what he had in mind, she happily stepped back to observe. He simply took hold of the chain and pulled lightly. It seemed so easy. She was sure she could have done that too. That was kind of her point of wanting to manipulate instead of break. But something told her that he knew that too.

"Show off," she muttered. She pulled the door open, only to see another door. She took a few steps into the stone foyer. There was another door. She took hold of that doorknob, and once again, secured. Edward began toward it, but before he could get any closer, she launched her foot up, kicking in the door. Brands did give quite a good bit of strength. She could have broken those chains. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Show off," Edward muttered.

She smiled mischievously at him. She continued on. The church was exactly how she remembered it; old, dusty, cobwebs were everywhere. She let out a small cough as she found herself inhaling the dusty air. With a grimace she turned to look at Edward who seemed to have his breath held. _Lucky vampire_, she thought. She turned back to the front of the Church. They were now standing in the middle of all of the pews which were all aligned. She was just a little further away from where the woman was found and caught. She closed her eyes as the images of the doors opening shot across the back of her eyelids and the screams of the woman stabbed the inside her ear drum. She reopened her eyes and advanced toward the cross with Christ.

As she stared at the symbol, hope fulfilling her stomach slightly at the sight, her stomach tugged. She wasn't sure exactly what was tugging on her stomach, but something was pulling her. She followed the sensation, an expression of curiosity on her face. Edward swiftly lingered behind. "Bella, what's…?" she held up her hand to silence him. She didn't hear anything, but she was thinking. She felt the tugging sensation pulling her in a certain direction, and she hadn't a clue in what lay in store for she and Edward. But she complied with it. After a moment of scurrying along the old halls of the church that were very similar to the hallway of her dreams, she was stopped at a door. Edward was about to speak, but she looked to him sincerely and he hushed. The tug in her stomach lifted her hand and closed her eyes.

As soon as her eye lids fell, she heard the screaming. It was quite similar to her own during her night with Drake. Images of her dream flashed under her lids and she flinched as she became frightened at what visual would one-up the last. Edward placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, and she was jerked out of the premonition-like-state. Her breathing rugged, her eyes wide, she looked to Edward who had a look of worry in his topaz eyes. It was as if sorrow poured from his lashes, for some odd reason. She didn't know why he looked so sorrowful. Perhaps it was because he hated to see her go through such…torment. "Bella…" he let out in a concerned whisper.

"No," she argued in a breathy tone, "we have to keep going." This time, the tug in her stomach was no longer present, and she placed her hand on the doorknob. Closing her eyes for only a second, she turned the knob. She did not step forward. She let the door swing open on its own accord, letting go of the knob as soon as she could, as if ridding of a plague. The dark room was as if a black abyss, waiting for someone to step upon the threshold and fall, meaninglessly into eternity of darkness. She felt along the wall on the inside of the room, careful not to step in and fall. She finally found the light switch.

The room was empty. "I don't get it," she breathed, her eyes empty as she stared into the empty, spotless room. She was led there…wasn't she? Something pulled her there to nothing.

"Don't get what?" Edward questioned concern in his eyes.

He was confused. "It led me here…" she said, not caring of the thought he hadn't a clue of what she was saying.

"Bella, I'm not sure what you mean."

"Something in my stomach…led me here," she faltered. She turned around, passing him a few steps, and then turned back around to stare at him.

"Bella…" he sighed, sorrow in his eyes again.

"I don't get it either. It was probably…" then it hit her. No, her brands didn't burn when she was led there, but perhaps the brands were growing on her. There were times when she didn't even notice the searing pain of her wrists. She was so used to it that she kept going. Perhaps, they led her there. That maybe, they were drawn to this room. She didn't know why. And she wasn't going to find out. The brands meant nothing but trouble. If they were leading her somewhere, she couldn't do anything but avoid it. Her conscious told her as much.

"Edward, can we go?" she asked as she continued back to the entrance of the church.

"Of course," he replied. He led her to the outside with his hand on her lower back. Once she got out of the confines of the church, she collapsed onto the stone walkway. "Bella!" Edward called worriedly.

--

She sat there, silently in the Volvo on the drive back to Forks. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Edward asked as they rode in complete silence.

"It's pretty simple…" she gave a weak laugh.

"Then tell me." She looked at him with surprised eyes. "Please?" he pleaded.

She was silent for a moment. She looked away from him and outside the windshield. She quickly looked down to her hands and began to play with her fingers. And then she finally spoke. "Well, I think the brands…controlled me for a minute…"

"You think they controlled you?" he repeated, his brows knitting together.

"Yeah," she replied in a breaking voice. "I'm not sure how, but they just gave me a sensation, an impulse to do something. They didn't sear or anything, they just…"

"Is that why you broke down there, in front of the church?" He slowly began to glue the pieces together, "because you lost control."

"Yeah," she broke, "I guess that was it." She was about to tear up, but she also refused it. She was a fighter. She was a Viking. She could handle this. She just never liked the idea of not being in control. "I never liked losing control. I've been helpless for a year and half now; I don't want it to get worse…"

"You're not helpless," Edward countered, grabbing her hand in his. "Remember," he said, staring intently into her eyes, taking in the sorrow in them. He pulled her fingers to his lips, "I will protect you." She gave him a warm, loving smile.

The rest of the ride home to Forks was shorter than expected. It was silent and peaceful. They sit in Edward's Volvo, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery (of Edward's profile.) "Is there anything you need to talk about?" Edward interrupted.

She shook her head, giving it no deep thought.

"What about La Push?" he asked.

"Did anything interesting happen besides Melissa's brothers getting beaten up?"

And then it hit her. She mentioned Jacob Black, but she never mentioned her brands acting up that night. "Um," she hesitated. It wasn't that she was worried about what Edward would think; it was that she hadn't a clue on how to describe the event. "Well, my brands did…hurt a little…and bleed," she added with a reluctant tone.

"What?" Edward asked, turning to her confused.

"Yeah," she said, "they bled. I was talking with Melissa and I blew up some drift wood by accident." She said this all in one breathe. "Jacob Black saw, and then my wrists bled, and then-"

"Wait," Edward interrupted abruptly. "Jacob Black saw?"

"Yeah, then my wrists began to bleed and then he tried to take me to his dads…"

Edward's eyes widened. "You didn't go did you?!"

"No," she retorted, a little offended, "of course I didn't!" She paused. "Why?"

He only shook his head. "I just became a little worried that moment."

Once again, the ride was quiet. Edward pulled into the driveway and finally spoke. "Do you need me to stay?" he inquired.

"No," she answered honestly. She thought she could handle it.

"You seemed rather shaken up," he commented.

"I know," she replied, "and I promise I'll call if anything happens." Her stared lingered from his eyes to his hand which was tangled with hers. He slowly pulled her hand up to his lips and sweetly placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Promise?" he asked for confirmation.

"Promise," she confirmed.

She smiled and then got out of the Volvo. She floated into her house, not able to watch him drive away. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Beginning up the staircase, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her smile disappeared. Her eyes seemed….deeper, darker. It was as if, they had a presence in them, an evil presence, lingering within her waiting to crawl out and have no mercy on anyone. Her stomach clenched at the thought. As she stared into her eyes, her brands began to tear at her skin. She could hear the hiss of her skin as it seared. She jerked her eyes from their reflection and looked to her wrists. They were burning, as if on fire, and she could see the smoke come from her skin. She let out hiss as she gripped her teeth together and soon, that hiss became a gasp of pain, which turned into a slight, painful whimper.

She gradually came to a crouch as she held the banister in her good hand. She fell back onto a step and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of salt. The contents were empty in a matter of seconds. She stared at her wrists for a moment. But, she could hear, over the hissing of her brands, the wind. It wasn't windy outside, it was windy inside. Something was in the house, an ominous presence. She got up, as if trying to escape the breeze, and made her way to her room. As she did, the breeze picked up and picture frames began to shake against the wall, as if screaming at her to hide.

She closed her door behind her and leant against it, relieved. But now, instead of rowdy, it was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, as if a stampede, the window burst open, and the breeze trialed in swiftly behind it. Her mirror fell off of the nail in the wall and onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Her eyes shot to her bed which began to shake and gradually moving from the wall. But – finally – all was still, and all was quiet except for the faint noise of what sounded like…typing.

She crept to her computer. "Find Me" was written upon the scream in big, boldface letters, and was being rewritten in smaller letters under it – all by itself, with nothing visible to see typing it


	6. DETECTIVE

May I just say, that I recall a review that described Melissa as Goth

**May I just say, that I recall a review that described Melissa as Goth. I hope you don't consider this a spoiler, but Melissa was made into this story as not too important, but she represents change. She changes a lot. She goes from trouble maker, to quite the lovable girl. She even wears pink, with a little help from Alice. I just needed to clear that up. Because I watched Blood Ties, and I was surprised how similar it was. I was just introduced to it last week. And I have doubts whether or not to finish this series, but I am content now, so I will write a chapter. So, just in case, let me clear things up. Bella did not get her brands from a demon. Brandeds are not demons. They are science fiction creatures that I made up on my own. You will learn more. Oh, and the only reason why I have a vampire in this story – like Edward, like Henry – is because in Twilight, Edward is a vampire, and I'm not ready to transform the Cullens human yet. In no way, are the "Branded" series and the "Blood Ties," or "Blood Books" related. Thank you. –ML **

FOUR: DETECTIVE

The visual startled her. "Find me," being typed onto the computer, over and over under a larger font, which read out the same words. Her heart beat began to hasten. What was this? Her voice quickened as well, became uneven as a whimper that was similar to the ones in her voice escaped her lips. It was the only whimper she made, and she only made it if she was truly scared. Never had she come across a paranormal act such as this. The brands had yet to expose Bella to anything. In Arizona, she only left because she felt even after the night with Drake, she felt followed and endangered. Now there was something not of this…_realm_ it seemed. There was an unknown _something_ on her computer _contacting_ her. Whatever it was, she had no idea what it was and how it worked.

But placing the pieces together, the words made sense if they were from the woman who kept contacting Bella. Bella recalled how she was urged on by an undefined source that led her to the blank room in the church. Perhaps this woman was contacting her regularly, giving her signs, messages. But the woman was dead. So all Bella could come up with was that she was dealing with a ghost? A spirit it probably was. She fell onto her bed as she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees. Her whimpers stopped. She began to approach the computer now. She came to an unsteady conclusion that perhaps this thing she was dealing with was no threat. Maybe she was. But Bella had no choice. The thought of ignoring the plea for help could leave her in danger, or in guilt. Either one she was willing to ignore.

She knew where she needed to go. If she was led to the blank room in the Church, then perhaps it meant something. As a child, Bella came to the absurd (so she would call it) conclusion that everything happened for a reason. Maybe so, maybe not; she didn't know. But that was what she was going with. She looked to the door, her brows furrowed in worry. She also looked back to the computer, the key board still being tapped by the presence. Bella realized that this thing was what startled her as she caught herself in the mirror. Bella was still convinced that she was the temporary host of the presence. But the woman got into her mind, why couldn't get to Bella for a message if she could get into her dreams, her mind.

Bella didn't exactly dream anymore. They were more like memories. Apparently Bella witnessed visions as well, messages. She prayed not. Why would she want to be called by death people? But that would come later on. The defensive, ruthless Bella surfaced. She was unstoppable now. Her fears disappeared as her years of apathy came into play, into useful play. Her eyes widened as the keyboard stopped? How ironic? Bella considers helping and the message stops. She was convinced. This was definitely something to run by Mia.

Then it hit her. Edward. She had to call Edward. She had no time, though. But she promised. She seriously considered not telling him, but she couldn't just _not_ call him! She was surprisingly discovering quite the liking for this man. She had to keep it. She became quite dependant on Edward, as much as she hated it. And Bella, at the second thought, also found herself an idiot after realizing that for a moment, she considered facing up to a ghost, or a spirit, or a zombie alone. At this thought, she quickly dove into her pocket.

She quickly dialed his number, now remembering that it was saved into her files. It rang quite a few times until it picked up. It wasn't even him, reluctantly. It was his answering machine. She had to get to the church, as soon as possible and she didn't care to call again. But she could leave a message. "Edward, I need to get back to the Church. When you get this message, don't bother calling; just get over there." She hung up, with no goodbye.

She stared at her computer. But this time it was as if… she were talking to somebody, as if looking someone in the eye. She would never look at her computer the same way again.

--

She didn't bother telling Charlie where she was headed. It was a Saturday and right now, just about eight o'clock. She knew she'd have to be home by eleven, but she couldn't promise herself that. She stood in front of the Church, the night sky not so inviting. The Church looked even more eerie. She was surprised that their first trip was so quick. Maybe it was nine; perhaps her phone needed to be reset. However, that wasn't the point.

Her stomach jolted. A visual of the woman's scorched body lurched behind her eyelids. She fell to the ground, but caught herself. She looked up, staring at the abandoned church. She got up, staggering a little, the bolt of dream state rendering her a little dizzy, and began toward the church. Her steps were small, a little hesitant. But she knew she had to keep going. Once she reached the door, it was still unchained, thankfully. It would have been weird for her to have to unchain it again, because that would mean that somehow it was chained up again, and that's not very comforting. Either someone chained it again, or her little ghost was at silent work at messing with her brain.

She opened the door. Once again it creaked. She listened to the threatening sound of her own footsteps, echoing into the abyss of the church, the dark abyss that most likely held many horrors. Then, the brands took over. She was walking quickly now, almost at a run. Her breathing quickened and her footsteps became heavy. She burst through the hallway that led to the door. It lay open, but this time, it seemed newer, as if she missed something, something undiscovered.

She stopped at the doorway. But this time, once she stopped, it was only temporary. The brands seemed to give her a new confidence. She stepped onto the old hardwood of the floor. Slowly, her confidence fading, draining, she took step after step, sure not to go too quick. She felt as if she were being watched in the shadows, like someone would come and jump out and slaughter her all over again. Her eyes became shifty and her expression became worried. It was a feeling she hadn't felt like this in a long time – fright. It wasn't scared of the future type of fright, but a completely different kind. It was as if she were revisiting her memories. She was just about in the middle of the room when she heard a creak. She looked down, startled, and half excepting to see a rat, but she saw something else.

A line.

Her expression lost its fright and turned to confusion and slight curiosity. Bending down, she tried to get a better look. It was a dark black line, and it crossed the other lines of the hardwood. She reached down into the dust that had gathered up over the years. Damn this place was old. She slowly wiped away a layer or two of dust to get a better look. It wasn't a "Line" but a crack. Her heart beat quickened. A crack? What was she really going to fall into oblivion like she had thought when she was with Edward? She followed the crack; she stopped, placed her hand on one spot (with still some to go) and then traced the other side. Trailing them along the black lines to meet each other, she realized she was in the middle and turned, switching sides, and falling to her knees. Then she found a handle.

A triumphant laugh escaped her lips. "Oh my God," she breathed. Her heart was now quickening immensely. It was a miracle. That was what she missed. That was why she was supposed to return…. There was something under this….door was it? She was led here… but what would she find under it. The words "Find Me" in which was typed upon her computer screen back home shot to the back of her eyelids again (for the umpteenth time) and her heart didn't quicken, no, not even in fear. But it stopped. "They already found the body?" she breathed confused. "Find _Me_"? She wasn't under here, was she?

She couldn't have been.

But there was only one way to find out…

**Am I leaving it here?! Yes! Yes I am!! Yeah, I haven't posted in forever. So I thought I'd give you what I have of this, because if I put this in with the next chapter it would be LONG!! So, here's a taste. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	7. THE ROOM

Okay, I know what you're thinking

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why am I making such short chapters. Well, it gets more reads, and I get to update more, and you get more, and face it… I get more reviews that way! XD. Does that sound bad? Shallow even? Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

FIVE: THE ROOM

"Bella?" Edward came bursting in through the door. All that was quiet was gone. Why hadn't she seen him?

"Edward?" she went confused. His face held something of anger and frustration. His eyes were dark, his fists were clenched, and he was somewhat of stomping. He looked…to put it lightly, mad. "What's wrong?"

He came up to her as she stood, getting eye level with him. "Bella," he snarled, almost through gritted teeth. "I told you to tell me where you are at all times." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and gently placed his hands on each of her arms and looked her in the eye. "Bella, I need to know where you are at all times…"

"I left you a message," she argued, disbelievingly. She wasn't used to having to check in with people. Her father was bad enough, now Edward? "I don't need a baby sitter!" She turned from his grip angrily and bent back down to take hold of the handle.

"I care, Bella!"

She paused. The words he had just spoken echoed through her mind, mirroring each other, showing emphasis on each other. Her heartbeat quickened – which he was sure he could hear. He had – in ways – expressed his caring for her, but it seemed just now that the heaviness, the weight of the thought was bombarding her, sending her emotion after emotion.

"What?" She asked, standing, stunned, leaving the handle of the newly found door abandoned.

"I care," he repeated, a bit more softly. He looked her in the eye. "Possibly a little more than I should…" he added.

"How much?" She had thought those words but didn't expect them to come out of her mouth. They just did. Her brain was taking over – the incoherent side. But she still needed to know how he felt. (A little more than he should apparently)

But also what she didn't expect was his lips to hastily press against hers, a bit forcefully. It wasn't very sweet compared to their first kiss – well, actually, it was sweet, but it was so much more fulfilling. His lips battled against hers, as if trying to get a message through her mind. A whimper of need, of emotion ran from her lips. She wasn't aroused – she had never been aroused and didn't think she ever would be. She was expressing the knotting emotion in her stomach, the happy feeling, the feeling that she was ashamed to admit just might be loved. She had to admit she cared for him more than she should, and she was proving it to herself the way they were kissing.

He pulled his hand from her cheek, letting it fall down her arms and taking his hands into his own and let the kiss fall out. Still nuzzling their noses, she opened her eyes, peering up at him through her eyelashes. "Multiply that by about one hundred and fifty," he spoke softly, his eyes still closed, "and that's how much." His eyes then opened.

What was this? Was he declaring his love or caring for her or something. Apparently, he wanted to be with her. She would love nothing more than to be with him, but there were the slight drawbacks. The brands had an affect on her. He was a vampire. She didn't know him well enough. But all they knew what as in their guts.

"Edward," she confessed, a little worried, "I'm not someone you want to get involved with." She was honest. She didn't want to hurt him, and worst of all – as selfish as she found it – she didn't want to get hurt herself. She had been hurt enough. But she had subconsciously been able to convince herself that Edward would not hurt her. Somehow, he seemed to be the one to protect her from getting hurt, to prevent it. "I'm a screwed up person, that doesn't like help," she continued.

He cut her off, bringing his lips to hers for a moment. "Can I be the judge of that please?" he almost begged. It was a nice thing to say. He at least was willing to fight for her. She smiled.

"Edward," she continued her mind back to business. She had a room to infiltrate. "I don't mean," her words were slow, a whisper, "to ruin the moment, but I have a door I have to get open. That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh?" His brow furrowed in confusion, but she just continued.

"And I can't exactly do that when you're distracting me with your more-than-excellent kissing…"

He smiled. "My apologies." He looked over her shoulder to see what she was speaking of. Now aware that he was okay with her getting back to business, she turned, and bent back down. She took hold of the handle. It was locked, most likely from the inside, but she didn't care. At the touch of the handle, she just pulled, manipulating the lock into several pieces. "It scares me a little," he stated from behind her. She turned to look up at him, to listen. "You do that a little too well…"

"Are you frightened, Edward?" she teased.

"No," he replied. "It's just," he tried to catch her before she headed down by taking her shoulder lightly, "I'm not sure whether it's good or not you know how to use those so well." He was referring to the brands. It was a fair statement, she settled with her mind. He didn't know what she was capable of, whether she would be causing harm and it was a good question of whether it were herself or others by flaw.

"Edward," she forced a smile, "I've had these for a year. I know how to use them because if I didn't know how, I would probably have died or killed someone else." This didn't help him, and she could tell from his shocked expression. "Calm down! What I mean is…it's just…they're so capable of the worse… I mean, all I need is a flick of my finger and I can turn water into coke… But I consider that a sacrilegious act, so I don't perform it…" she added timidly, yet still seriously.

"Yes," he took her hand in his again, "as long as your safe."

She smiled at him sincerely. "I don't think you'd let anything otherwise happen." she placed her hand on his cheek for a moment, and then let it slide down his chest and eventually her touch abandoned him. He didn't protest, but he didn't exactly pull her back into his arms either.

She peered into the depths below her. Below was a dark abyss, where she could see nothing. She was sure that the only way she'd get to the bottom was by a staircase, though. The problem was getting down the steps of it. "Um, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you see in the dark…"

"Sufficiently," he replied smoothly, picking her up, bridal style and carrying her down the staircase.

She was covered by the darkness, the nothingness that lay under the church. She was probably beneath the earth, in a basement. "Can you look to see if there's a light?" she questioned.

"Oh, Bella…" he breathed. His voice sounded…not awed in a good way, but in the worst possible way imaginable. His voice portrayed not disgust, but worry, negativity. And a bit of fright, as if something was discovered that shouldn't have been discovered.

"What?!" she exclaimed a little too worried. But she wasn't too worried at all. She heard footsteps. At first she thought it was someone else, but she figured it was Edward who found a light.

The fluorescent light bulbs flickered on, illuminating the room pitifully. The light bulbs flickered even once they were fully operating. But the lights were the least of her concerns. The room – blood prints, smears, hand prints, torn pieces of cloth, and dirty tile creases filled with dirt. Her brands suddenly seared, worse than they ever had. She fell down onto the ground, taking her wrists in her hands. Her head ached, and she felt something hit the back of her skull, as if with a baseball bat. "Ah!"

"Bella!" Edward called, coming toward her, kneeling down. "What's wrong?"

But she couldn't hear him. She couldn't see him. Everything went black. Her dream replayed, but in a faster speed: her approaching the charcoal body, but this time, before she touched the tortured lifeless, pitiful excuse of remains, she looked around the room. She recognized it. It was the room she was in. Her eyes watered in fear; she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the cries of fear and discomfort that tried to escape her. The images flashed through her mind: the spinning room, the body, the victims head falling, facing the ceiling, the eyes fully in tact and then automatically directing themselves in Bella's direction, whispering the words "Help Me." But now…there was more to the dream. She stood on the same side, in the same position, but this time, her arm was clamped. She looked down to her wrist which was held by a charcoal hand. She screamed a little. "Time…" the victim stifled… "It runs. Catch it."

In one long breath Bella's eyes flew open. "Bella! Bella!" Edward called over and over again. She couldn't speak if she wanted to. "Bella," Edward took her face in his hands, drawing her eyes to his, "Look at me! Are you okay?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "This is it…" she stuttered through ragged sobs.

"What?" he asked.

"Where she died," she answered vaguely.

"Bella what do you mean?"

She wouldn't answer. All she did was stare onto the tile for a moment. Coming to a conclusion, she looked up to Edward, a more serious composed expression dominating her face. "We need to call the police, Edward."

**Please review guys. Come on, be nice to me. You don't review anymore. All my favorite reviewers that I look forward to are abandoning me… **


	8. GROUNDED

Warning: not the edited version

**Warning: not the edited version. **

SIX: GROUNDED

Bella was grounded. When the police had arrived at the Church, they questioned Bella and Edward. Of course, as Bella had predicted, Carlisle took care of everything, arriving in no time. What he took care of exactly was the police from questioning Bella to the brink of insanity. Bella watched as he practically put them in a trance, convincing them that Bella and Edward had nothing to do with the room that Bella had found and the shape that it was in. That they had only found it.

But being considered a suspect was the least of Bella's worries. When she arrived home with Charlie, who picked her up from the Seattle police station, he was furious. He had asked her many questions – such as why she was with Edward, a boy, in a basement, of an old abandoned church. Naturally, the worst was assumed and Bella was grounded. Damn.

Day two of grounding:

"I still can't believe you're here keeping me company," Bella said, turning back around as she placed a pair of newly folded shorts in her dresser. She left the door and turned back to the bed where there was laundry strewn across the bed. Edward stood against the wall, flipping through one of Bella's magazines.

He dropped it onto her night stand and approached her, a crooked smile on her lips. "It's my pleasure. I'd miss you too terribly anyway," he confessed. Her stomach jumped at his words.

"I can't say I wouldn't feel the same," she mused. She continued to fold, a comfortable silence feeling the room. She was lost in the thoughts of it when she felt Edward's cold hands sneak around her waist. He pulled her back to his chest, placing a kiss on her neck. She smiled at the pleasant sensation. She lent her head back onto his shoulder. This gave him access to her jaw and to her cheek. She turned slightly, meeting his lips in a small kiss. She threw down the pair of underwear she had been trying in inconspicuously folding and turned to Edward full on. The kisses were light, sweet, and not greedy at all. They just were for the sake of kissing.

Bella loved the feeling in her stomach, the smile that she had never been able to form. She was with him she guessed, and he with her. It wasn't rocket science that they liked each other. Making the relationship work would be the rocket science. Her hands feel from his face, down his neck, to his chest and his hands rested safely on the small of her back. "I'm keeping you," she stated, her eyes still closed. He let out a soft chuckle. She opened her eyes to see his topaz ones peering at her.

"I'm glad," he replied.

"Perhaps we should do some work," she offered. His brows furrowed. She noticed how he did that a lot. "Tell me Edward," she began, "do I confuse you?"

"You make me think, but you certainly don't confuse me. But then again, all I do is think. I've been alone all my life, content with myself. So all I did was think basically. Now, you put that thinking into good use." He smiled. She was speechless.

"Hmm," she hummed. She pulled out of his arms, which was a little hard. He flashed a crooked smile and her heart fell as she left him to go to her bookcase. She moved several books in order to get to the back, but she remembered a personal note she took when she was in Carlisle's office the night of Drake's attack at the school. She spoke. "Edward, do you think you and your brothers would be okay with helping me get some book cases up here."

"Of course," he replied immediately.

"Thank you, but we'll handle it later," she added. "Now," she pulled out an old looking book, "we handle Drake." Edward's eyes widened. The book was leather bound, about the size of a thick journal, but it was old, ragged, and torn, the spine almost falling apart. "Don't worry," she stated, "I have a perfectly good explanation for having this old bastard," she smiled. She moved to the middle of her room and sat down on the floor; mostly she sat there because she didn't want to sit on her newly washed laundry.

Edward instinctively approached her and did the same. "Bella what is this?" he questioned.

"Well," she began, "remember how I went to a book signing and was kidnapped?" Edward nodded. "Well, this is one of the first copies of that book. I of course bought a new copy to be signed by the excavator. But this book is one of the first original copies, one of the relics…"

"How did you come across it?" Edward asked.

"My attic," she answered simply. "Anyhow, this is the book that basically got me tortured and made my life a living hell." Edward placed a hand on her knee for comfort, but she wasn't uncomfortable, maybe a little angry, but she had come to terms with the book. Ultimately, it was her choice to stay and talk with the excavator, as conceited as he was, and then take the short way home. "I'm fine, Edward… But…this book is about Drake…" Once again Edward's eyes widened. "Edward, I believe I have been misleading you."

"What?" he sounded a little alarmed.

"When I read this book, I became fascinated. I connected a few dots, because certain points of the book made me rather interested in certain subjects, but as I studied further into those points, the dots I connected began to scare me." He seemed so confuse, his lips in a tight line, his face hard. "Edward, I'm really trying to explain here…without sounding like a nut," she let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm listening."

"I was scared a bit, so I continued my research and I actually found a few events that actually happened. He claimed to be a part of them."

"Like what?"

She scanned the back of her mind, looking for something to say. "Anne Boleyn," she began, "he stated that he helped her seduce King Henry VIII."

"Are you sure?" he seemed rather incredulous to the statement. She didn't answer, but she did take the book, and began to flip through the pages. Once she stopped at a page, she began to skim to a certain spot. She marked the spot with her finger, turned the book around, and waited for Edward to read. He took the book from the floor, and held it quite a distance from his face. His sight must have been really good. After a few moments of reading, he looked to Bella, a look of fascination on his face.

"See," she said, "I told you so." She smirked. "I shouldn't be smiling though. This isn't a game." She paused and then shook her head, and shook away her thoughts. "Anyway," she continued, "I just thought you'd like to know that I was the one who started it."

"No, no, Bella," he said, pushing the book aside, and pulling her into his lap. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "It's not your fault. You didn't' star it. He did, the monster. The monster that seems to be doing this to someone else… to this woman."

She recovered from her state and looked Edward into the eye, her brows furrowed in interest. "Do you really think this is Drake committing these crimes?"

"It makes sense," he replied. "The rooms are similar, as are the extents of torture. He apparently healed you somehow." He paused, waiting for her to object, but she didn't, so he continued on. "I've been thinking, since I saw your dream state," she seemed to object to that because she flinched. "I've begun to think that when you decayed that plant and you repaired it, it was similar to what Drake might have done to you."

"I've considered it as well," she tried to get up, clearly uncomfortable.

He tightened his grip on her. "Did I make you uneasy, uncomfortable?" he asked, worried that he had offended her.

"No, no," she replied weakly, forcing a smile, "you didn't." She tried to get up, but he placed a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. She was about to speak but he silenced her with his lips. It was short, but necessary. She tried to deepen it, but he moved away, scooping her up in arms bridal style. When she gave him a look of confusion, he simply said, "Bedtime."

"I've got laundry to fold," she stated. Before she was even on the bed, the laundry was in the laundry basket and sitting beside the door. "And the book," she chimed.

"I'll drop off your laundry at the drycleaners myself tomorrow," he smiled, and he then approached the book of Drake's and gently placed it in the back of the bookshelf where Bella had it before.

"Wow, I am keeping you," she laughed. "Can you cook and clean too?"

"I don't eat, Bella," he reminded, flashing her a serious look.

"It was a joke, my dear," she said in an accent.

He turned off her light switch. She actually expected him to leave, to her dismay, but she felt the bed uneven, and she saw, from what little light the window provided, Edward get on the bed. Once had laid back, he snaked his arm around her neck, and she willingly obliged, placing her head on his chest, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"So, explain to me," she began, nuzzling into him, "what myths are true and aren't true about vampires?"

"Well," he began, with a breathy laugh, "all of them…"

She chuckled. "Do explain."

"Well, we're pretty much invincible." She didn't have any problem with that concept. When she was in the school with Drake, she noticed the dent in the door, and the only reason he hadn't the ability to get through was because Drake had alternated the material's matter structure, making it basically…impossible for a vampire to get through. If he hadn't tampered with the particle structure, then Edward would have been able to tear the door from it's hinges with no problem.

"Super strength," she added.

"Speed."

"Ha," she said, "yes, do go further with that one… I presume that Emmet is the strongest…and would you be the fastest, or Jasper?"

"Me, hands down." He sounded a little cocky, but funny all the same.

"Edward, don't get a big head."

"I am," he laughed, but not to loud to alert Charlie. The man slept like a bear in hibernation.

"You're the fastest, Emmet's the strongest…and Jasper is…" she didn't know why she got onto the subject of his family, but it was bound to come up one time or another.

"He's…a mastermind."

"Keep going…"

"He was in the civil war, and-"

"Wait what?!" Wow, Jazz was old, she thought.

"There's not that much to it that I can tell. He'd have to tell you himself."

"Oh, well, then go on." She wasn't going to push anything, and she didn't really plan on asking Jasper about it, so she just intended to forget.

"He comes up with very good tactics, and he really likes to fight…"

"I thought that was Emmet?"

"Well, then you should see them wrestle," he smiled.

"Ooh," she said, lifting her head up to look at him, "remind me to challenge Emmet to an arm wrestling match!"

"Bella, are you sure you want to try that? Emmet's a pretty strong vampire. I can barely beat him."

"Edward," she tried, nuzzling back into his chest, "you'd be surprised what all these brands can do to a girl."

"Fine," he chuckled. "And what about those bookshelves?"

"Well," she began, "I'll also need you to help me get some boxes out of the attic…and then you and your brother's will have to help me get the bookcases I ordered up here so I'll have a place to put the content of the boxes…"

"And I presume the content is books?"

She nodded on his chest.

"Well, we're going to get along well."

**I would like to take this opportunity to a) reveal my review crew and b) apologize.**

**A) My review Crew: Wow, these people leave the best reviews ever! And they review on chapters I don't expect good reviews on! So, here they are: umty123; vampires-rock4eva (my editor); supidvampires101 (who better start leaving reviews again); AliceCullen-Forever(who is currently my favorite)**

**B) And I want to apologize. This is a fluff chapter. I just needed to build up their relationship, don't you agree? And also, the next chapter will have Mia in it, so Mia Lovers (if there are any) get ready!**

**Thank you guys for being so dedicated. I love you all! This isn't the most popular story ever, but my review crew keeps me going! NO ONE'S READING THE SEQUAL! Spread the word people! Anyway, keep reading AND REVIEWING and I'll keep writing. Oh, and I don't plan on updating until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews and reads. Thank you.-Missus Lovett (Call Me Kitty)**


	9. SO SORRY, AN

Okay, I'm so, so, so sorry to give you guys an author's note

**Okay, I'm so, so, so sorry to give you guys an author's note. But, I have an announcement. Episode Three will be an important Episode SO SUBSCRIBE TO ME NOW! Not this story, ME. I've begun to plot out Episode Three, so get ready loves! Cuz Imma comi'n with a new episode!**

**Oh, and get ready The Covenant lovers! Cuz Branded's making a new Comeback THE COVENANT STYLE! **

**That's right, I'm making a new Branded Series, called Marked Intensity and it's going to be based on the series "The Covenant". It will be with a different character as a Branded, not Bella, and the story line will consist of the Covenant characters. If you don't know what I'm talking about when I say, the Covenant, go to my profile in a couple of hours and find the link for "The Covenant".**

**The series' characters will have nothing to do with each other. If you need any more explanation, PM me, and review and tell me what you think. There's more Branded to come. **

**Oh, and thanks to the review crew!**

**Umpty 123; karina1743; Campires-rock4eva; stupidvampires101; cem1818;AliceCullen-Forever; and the newest member:Docelynn15!! Okay, guys, tell me what you think! **

**Oh, yes, and I forgot, I may start writing and finishing episodes before I post them, so the wait for episodes my end up being longer. So, I'll do the best I can in getting stuff posted up, but I may reconsider, or get to excited and break the rules and post a 'fill in' chapter. Anyway, enjoy your week guys, and I'll see you later! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. CAT AND MOUSE

SEVEN: Cat and Mouse

SEVEN: Cat and Mouse

"Are you wearing pink?" Bella's eyes widened. Never had she ever expected this sight. Never had she thought that she would like it.

"No, it's just a pimped out purple!" Melissa retorted, seeming a tad bit angry.

Melissa stood at her locker wearing a pink shirt and Levi Strauss jeans. Her hair was died a light brown. She looked completely different then when she was last seen the previous Friday. Now, it was Monday and Bella was amazed. Her trip to Mia's had been cancelled, due to Edward's desperate need to hunt. So Bella postponed the event. Now it was Monday, and Bella had yet to hear from her night in shining armor. "You look great," Bella beamed. She was telling the truth. And apparently the boys in the hallway agreed. Melissa looked like a new woman, and was being looked at as a piece of meat.

"No, I look like a Barbie!" Melissa fumed. Her eyes held an anger Bella had experienced once before. The anger of being happy.

"You're mad?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Melissa rolled her eyes. Bella was a bit disappointed to say that she was enjoying Melissa's reaction. She was reading Melissa, and she had the hunch that her readings were rather correct.

"You're parents didn't make you wear this," Bella concluded aloud. "And you didn't lose a bet with your brothers either." She smiled. "This was your idea."

She jumped at the sound of Melissa's locker slamming, which attracted eyes. "Yes, I did. And I thought it would be NO BIG DEAL, but apparently-"

"Melissa, calm down!" Bella hollered over her. She was not going to be the center of attention like she was on the first day of school. If there was one thing Bella hated, it was attention. It was always unwanted attention, and now, Bella would do whatever she needed to prevent herself from acquiring it. It seemed as if Melissa felt the same. She chuckled inwardly. "You look pretty." She smiled encouragingly.

Melissa's face softened, her eyes regaining it's color, and her shoulders slumped. "Really?" As if she didn't know? The girl looked gorgeous. Her make up was lighter, allowing her natural beauty to show, and the jeans and shirt showed off her shape. And the converse she wore even made her look smaller.

"You look different, but yet very, very beautiful."

"Thank you," Melissa replied. Her breathing evened, and she smiled. It wasn't a devious smile, but a kind smile.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I just wanted change."

It was natural. Human beings crave change. It gives them a sense of control. Bella changed drastically once she acquired the Brands, and it was because it gave her control. The ironic thing is she couldn't control it. She still regrets her change. Bella, also knowing that change was a difficult subject to discuss, decided to leave Melissa be. The subject would bring itself up in its own time. Until then, business would have to take place of uncomfortable subjects, as oddly as it sounds. Though, Bella found closure in her research.

"We have business to do," Bella said aloud.

"Business?" Melissa was confused at first.

"Edwards out-" she paused. Melissa didn't know about Edward, and Bella didn't plan on letting her know.

"Oh, he's skipping!" Melissa exclaimed in a low whisper. "I like him!"

Bella's brow furrowed. "So I have to have a trouble maker for a boyfriend for you to approve?" Bella's eyes widened at her comment.

"Boyfriend?"

"I did not say that, I did not say that!" Bella repeated. She grabbed her bag and walked away, but Melissa was not going to let this go easily.

She caught up. "Boyfriend, what have you two been doing together!?"

What had they been doing together! He "cared" obviously, and she knew she cared about him. She needed him, and she hated it. But nonetheless, what were they to each other?

She didn't even consider him her boyfriend until she just let it slip, and why did it slip? "Look," Bella turned around. It was time to be truthful. "I've got a lot going on at the moment, and as much as I love you, I really need his help in the matter. I'm sorry if I can't explain myself at the moment, but as soon as that Bell rings" –she pointed to the nearest silent bell- "I've got to be out of here. That's six whole classes-"

"-Eight hours-" Melissa threw in helpfully.

"Exactly, eight whole hours, and he's not gonna show up which luckily means I'll be able to go to Mia _alone_." She emphasized the word "alone".

"B." Melissa questioned as they began to walk to English, "why are you so keen on Edward not meeting Mia?"

Bella pondered for a second. "I suppose it's just because she seems too much like a mom," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know," Bella became very distant for a moment. "I feel this connection towards her, like I'm gonna need her very frequently."

"Like a bond will form," Melissa concluded for her. Melissa could act very immature when she wanted to, but then again, she could act very mature as well. She could be serious and she could relate. She can forget the ways of her brothers and enter reality and discuss its faults and pleasures.

"Yeah," Bella ducked her head in embarrassment as she entered her English classroom.

"So, am I going with you?" Mia asked casually leaning in her desk.

Bella's eyes widened. "No." She said sternly. She felt like an idiot because she sounded _just like_ Edward. There were too many risks. Bella took Edward because a) Edward could protect himself b) and, as childish as it was, Edward could protect _her_. Melissa had no means of self defense and Bella couldn't juggle herself, how could she handle Melissa as well?

"Oh, come on, B? What could be so dangerous?"

Well, there was the fact that she was attacked by four men in Port Angles the first time. Drake showed up. (And since Drake has already made a direct attack on Bella _and_ Melissa he surely wouldn't hesitate if they met in the alley again.) And since this woman has been contacting Bella, Bella hadn't been able to tell whether she's a threat or a real soul (if that's what you could call her) who needs saving. So there were many questions, so therefore, many reasons.

"I'll say it again, _No_." Bella repeated. "I'm trying to find out about this thing I've been dreaming about." Then there was also the matter that Melissa didn't know about the woman to begin with. She didn't want to scare Melissa, and needed to keep Melissa safe.

"But-"

"No, and if you follow me, I'm just gonna turn around and I'll go when you least expect it."

Bella was determined to keep Melissa safe. And Melissa didn't say anything after that. They continued class without any disruptions. Bella liked it that way. She just prayed that Edward wouldn't show up. Edward would be welcome to come – she could deny him nothing – but there was the fact that Bella didn't think Mia liked him too much. She'd find out. If there was one thing Bella was good at, it was using people's reactions (tone of voice, physical movement, words and remarks) to get inside their mind.

This was going to be a long day.

--

And it was. It was a very long day. Government was very uneventful. They basically had a free period while their teacher flirted with the substitute nurse. Trig was easier… Spanish was still a foreign language. Biology was the worst. Once Bella entered the biology lab, her heart sank at the sight of the empty seat. But she was okay with that. That was what she wanted, right? She didn't need Edward to come to Port Angeles with her. In fact, she would rather him stay away from Port Angeles. This trip was something she needed to do alone, and Bella didn't want Edward to be caught by Drake.

But then, during Biology, all she could think about was how Drake had just disappeared. Her dreams were decent now, and they only consisted of the Woman's messages. That was odd.

Surprisingly, Biology went by quickly. As soon as the Bella rang for gym, she made her way past the gym to the nurse's office. She couldn't do gym today, she was too anxious and she needed as much time as possible for getting back home. She needed to get home early for two reasons. Edward and Charlie. They would both freak if they came home, they would both freak if they found out she skipped, and they would both freak if they found out she ended up at Port Angeles.

"Ma'am," Bella said sickly as she entered the nurse's office, ignoring the front clerk, "I think-…" But something was wrong.

Things got very blurry. Her wrists began to burn. She had plans of faking to be sick, but if she were faking, she was a damned good actor! Her wrists' burning intensified and all went black. No fading, no slowly falling. Just. Black.

She woke up with three faces looking down on her. "God," she gasped. As her vision cleared she saw Melissa, the principal, and the nurse all staring down on her.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan," the nurse called to her, placing one hand on her shoulder as Bella tried to sit up right. "Ms. Swan!" she almost yelled.

"God woman, I'm awake!" Bella retorted shortly.

"You passed out," Melissa stated.

"No shit," Bella thought. "What time is it?"

"You've only been out a couple of minutes," the nurse answered.

"Oh, alright." Slowly, things came back to her. Edward was gone hunting, Bella needed to see Mia, and school was just about over. And now, Bella had the perfect excuse to get home.

"Ms. Marks," the nurse stated, already on task, as if reading Bella's mind, "I need you to drive Ms. Swan home. Her father's on patrol and has encountered a disturbance and can't get off. He would like for you to drive her home and make sure she gets to bed without falling down the stairs." And with that the nurse left, the principal following _closely_ behind.

"Wow," Mia stated, leaning against the table in which Bella sat on. "And I thought teenagers were horny…"

"Pfft," Bella just broke off into laughter.

--

"I'm sorry," Bella stated randomly in the truck. They were taking Bella's truck because they knew as soon as they got home that she would head out to Port Angeles.

"Why?" Melissa glanced over to Bella wondering why exactly she was sorry.

"I act loopy after I first wake up from passing out."

"We all do," Melissa laughed.

"I sure do hope so," Bella replied. "Look," Bella looked over to Melissa, leaning against the door, still a bit woozy, "I know that you wanted to go to Port Angeles and meet Mia, but not when I'm out on business like this. It's too dangerous."

"I know," Melissa stated, fixing the low collar of her pink shirt. "You care. It doesn't offend me. Actually I kinda like it." She smiled mischievously.

Bella laughed. As soon as they got home, Bella laid down the plan. They stood in the foyer and Bella told Melissa point blank. "Look, whenever my dad calls, tell him that I'm asleep each time and that you've checked on me and my breathing is normal and I'm snoring."

Melissa nodded. "But what if he comes home, you're not gonna be home in time!" She was reasoning. Serious Melissa.

"Tell him I left quickly mumbling about an overdue library book!?" Bella wasn't sure if this would work but her father knew how much she loved books and how she hated "neglecting" them.

"Will he believe that?"

"Oh, yeah…" she almost laughed.

She quickly took the keys from the Melissa and got to her truck. This was going to be odd…

--

There she stood. The door was there again. That was a good thing. Bella seemed to think whenever Mia wanted to be alone she'd just disappear. She also wondered if she'd be able to do that one day. But she pushed the thoughts aside. They were unwanted at the moment. She needed to get into the shop and she needed to see Mia.

As always the aura was literally red. The candles were burning red and they sent off a red mist which tinted the lights, turning the room red. Bella also noticed the red lampshades above all of the lamps. The smoke almost made her cough, but she held her hand over her mouth, keeping her from breathing it all in. There was music playing tin the back. It made you think of tall golden pyramids in which reflected the suns golden rays. A visual of long dunes of sand filled her mind, as well as golden pharaohs. She actually kind of liked the music playing. She wondered since Mia was so proper, she wondered if this music was a real piece played by the Egyptians. Now…now she was just being silly.

As Bella's eyes wandered around the shop, she paid not enough attention and ran into a table full of beds and jewelry. She did not knock away the jewelry but she did cause ruckus, announcing her presence. Immediately as she gathered herself she heard a voice.

"Well, I knew you would come. But then again, I always do…"

There she was, her long hair cascading down her sides in curls, and her thin Russian accent perforating through her exterior. "Mia," Bella gasped, a pang of happiness jolting through her, happy to see her. Then, the reality shocked her. She was not here to just fool around, she had business to attend to. "I suppose," Bella began, getting straight to the subject, "that you know what I'm here for, then?"

Mia nodded.

"Well," Bella breathed, "You know about Drake's attack."

"It was a shame that he brought your friend into this," she said so calmly, so casually, yet so understandingly.

"Yes, it is. Melissa could have gotten hurt." Mia must have seen sadness in her eyes because she approached Bella and her hands on the side of her arms.

"Bella, Bella, my dear, dear Bella," she stated in a whisper, "you are not here for comfort, am I right?"

She was being seen straight through, Bella was. She understood Mia's comment. She, in fact, was not here for comfort, but for facts. She nodded.

"Then, you will pull yourself together and you will understand this," Mia was now stern, "Drake is no one to mess with. He will never stop until you are dead…"

Bella gasped at the word dead.

"Sit down, child."

Bella did so and Mia attended the candles while she spoke. "Do you watch horror movies? Bella?" she casually asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer me when I question you, Bella." Mia was now in her stern mode.

"Yes, I do, and now explain to me why you asked me that?"

"Well, there is always the man plot line, am I correct? That the evil villain or in this case, our case, the murderer, will let his prey, his victims, run. Why they let them run, we don't know. Is it just the mind of a killer, most likely so." She put down her long match at turned to Bella. "Drake is the murderer, the killer, Bella, and you are the victim. All of his victims are the ones he let run. He could have just killed you if he wanted to, but you were a challenge…"

"You mean this is just a game of cat and mouse?" Bella choked. Drake only let Bella live for this little game he had in his head, and the last time Bella checked, the mouse never got away. She'd much rather be the cat. She'd slaughter the mouse, Drake, like he slaughtered her.

Mia became much, much more serious, to Bella's surprise and kneeled in front of Bella. "You, Bella, are in fact the mouse, and you know that the mouse hardly ever gets away." She took a deep breath. Bella could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Bella, you… all you can do is run. That's the thing about the mouse. It's nothing compared to the cat. The cat is bigger, angrier, and faster."

This was just a game. All of this. Her murder, rape, slaughter, torture, the dreams, all of it. It was all a game. But only one thing could surface, a little, tiny shred of hope. "But answer me this," Bella stated, "Is the cat smarter?"

"I suppose that's something all its own." Mia attempted a miserable smile. "I doubt you can outsmart him, but then again, no one ever made it this far…" She stood again. "But I will give you this, you won't be alone for long." Great. More riddles.

"Mia, please don't speak in riddles," Bella pleaded, her hand on her forehead.

"But it wouldn't be as entertaining and benefiting." She smiled.

"Mia, there's something else." Bella needed to address this later. There were other subjects. "I attended a party," she paused, waiting for a reaction, but got none, so continued, "I attended a party and something happened…"

"The brands bled?" Bella wasn't surprised at all that Mia knew. She knew too much though, she'd give her that.

"Yes." Bella was used to Mia pulling words from her lips. A kind smile splayed across Mia's lips.

"I know, and it is quite…usual. That is what happens at times, when intense emotion floods through you, the Brands, unable to cope with the emotion, bleeds it out."

"But I still felt overly emotional afterwards," Bella argued.

"Exactly, and if the brands hadn't bled, then you would felt worse."

Bella was dangerously confused. But it did make sense it a way. The brands are like parasites. If the host dies, so does the parasite, and the brands bleeding, was its way of taking care of the brands. But what was so wrong with intense emotion? "Why did they want me to feel less emotion, Mia?"

Then, there was a pause. Mia looked stumped, as if pondering for words. "Bella, what are your dreams like?"

Bella paused. Her dreams weren't dreams. She didn't dream anymore. She went into a coma, nightly, and then would wake up with new scares to go with her dreams. Even though she hadn't dreamed in a while, and fading her scars away were made easier, she still remembered each dream. That night, missing pieces of that night, and add-ons to that night. They all replayed themselves within her dream states and that's what made it so terrible. She had to endure it every night. She could always feel the blood, the pain, and hear the sounds perfectly, as if there again. She always thought to herself that she was there.

"Sometimes," Bella began distantly, "I wonder if I ever escaped. That this world," she looked around her, her eyes peering around the shop, monster masks, and shrunken heads everywhere, "that this world is the real dream. That when I dream in this world, I'm actually waking up, in my past. Perhaps, my subconscious is giving me an escape, hope…"

Tears fell down her cheeks. Hot tears of fright. "You fear that you will wake up," Mia concluded, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella nodded sadly. "Well, you are awake now. I guarantee it."

"I hope you're right." Bella wiped away her tears.

"Come with me," Mia offered, pulling on Bella's shoulder. Mia led Bella into the red lounge, but this time, both candles and books lay sprawled throughout the room. "What do you call your dreams Bella?" Mia asked casually as she began to light a candle. She sure did like scented candles… _A lot_.

"Dream states."

"Makes sense," Mia muttered to herself. She smiled at Bella, leaving that candle Be and picking up another match. "That is what I shall call them, then. Here," she beckoned Bella with another, new long match. "Light one. They're good luck."

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't believe in luck."

"You better learn, lovely, because you'll need luck soon."

Bella gave in. "You were explaining to me why the brands would not want me to feel intense emotion." She took the match from Mia and began to light a candle.

"Well, it's simple. Whenever you experience intense emotion, you go into a dream state, and when a dream state absolutely should not happen, you're brands bleed out the emotion."

"So, is it my blood?"

"No, it is the blood of whoever began your brands," Melissa explained. "You cannot bleed, for you do not own your blood anymore. You have been sold to Drake," she explained this a little to casually. "You belong to him now. That is why he chases you. Not to kill you, but to own you, to claim you."

The thought of belonging to Drake sent chills down her spine. She hated the idea. She was not his. She was no one. She was her own. The thought of her being claimed by such a monster as Drake was…death defying. "So I am not his."

"Basically, your soul has been sold."

That was the nerve hitter.

"What?"

Mia stopped as Bella dropped the match. Mia quickly picked it up and smashed the flame within her finger tips. "Bella," Mia confessed, taking Bella into her arms. "That room, that warehouse, they were false memories, a façade." Something told Bella she wasn't going to like this.

"You were in a paranormal state. Like in horror movies, when the victim gets sucked into a world, a world of monsters and demons." Tears erupted; Bella buried her head in Melissa's shoulder.

"So, where was I?" Bella sobbed, scared. "Hell?"

"Worse," Mia was now sobbing as well. "You were in Drakes…world I suppose you could say. He takes you and puts you in this place that you cannot escape. He placed you back into your bed Bella, just so he could play a game of cat and mouse."

Tears were now falling violently.

"But no one knows what happens after you're caught. But if it helps you feel better, we call it hell. Some Branded's don't even believe in the Christian hell. They only believe in Branded's ideas of fun. Torture. An eternity of torture."

So there it was. Bella yanked herself from Mia. "So that's it?" She sobbed, her back now touching the wall. "If I get caught, that's what I get? An eternity of hell?"

Tears fell from Mia's eyes, clearly worried. "Bella, I am willing," she approached Bella and took her in her arms again, "to help you in any way I can. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe."

It flooded her. Hell? Drake? Well it wasn't exactly hell, but what Bella was getting from it, it was worse. "He takes your fears and he replays them over and over. That is basically hell. No one believes in the cliché version anymore, eternal flames. What a myth." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she wasn't why she was here.

She was here for the woman.

Is that what was going to happen to the woman who tried for Bella's help? "The woman," Bella quickly pulled from Mia again. "The woman," Bella's hands found her own face, trying to find sense again.

"What Bella, what woman?"

"And my blacking out?" Bella remembered. "At the nurse's office?"

"Oh, Bella," Mia laughed. "That was me? I thought perhaps you could use a little assistance, so I assisted." She wore a smile, but then quickly rid of it. "What woman?"

Bella sat Mia down and explained. She told her about the dreams, the room of the old abandoned church, the computer, everything. When she had finally finished, Mia sat there, awestricken. "What am I dealing with?" Bella pleaded.

"You are dealing with, well, a branded." A ton of bricks fell on Bella that moment.

Stuttering, she replied, "A branded?"

"She's calling for help. What was done to you is being done to her as we speak." Bella could have cried again. Suddenly, guilt fell over Bella. She had been putting this off all this time. Bella would have given anything to have gotten attention of someone's on the outside world. And she had been ignoring her, thinking she was a threat, someone to harm Bella. Bella lost it for a minute, falling out of reality for a moment. "Bella, Bella!" Mia yelled, shaking Bella. "You must help her as soon as possible! She is calling for help! That is why she haunts you!"

_But everything….everything went black._

**Author's note:**

**Dear Reader, I AM SO SORRY. I haven't written anything in so long. That's why I give you an edited, 4134 word long chapter. I haven't updated in like…two months. School started, and after Breaking Dawn came out, I hated Twilight for a minute, due to the terrible spoilers I read. It finally came yesterday, even though I started this chapter this chapter a week ago, and I began it, and as much as I began to hate Twilight, I'm in love with it again. I thought Breaking Dawn was going to spoil for me, it didn't. I am so in love with the wedding, the wedding night, the idea of pregnancy. Everything. Screw my editor's "Okay, I liked it…" even thought I promised her I'd hate it. And screw her "I told you so." But I'm in love with it. I thought I wouldn't be able to write Branded anymore. Never…fear. I am continuing!**

**I wanted to put Edward in this one so bad, and I found so many places for him to randomly pop up. But I had to stay true to myself and keep him out. He couldn't this one, I apologize. When I started the chapter, I was in the "I hate Edward" mode. I am not committed to Edward like I am to my own original vampires. And Twilight is not my favorite book, or I'd be writing fanfiction to Lynsay Sands' Argeneau Series. **

**Oh, and I actually forgot Melissa's last name and had to go back to look. She's supposed to be a main character, but I screwed that up apparently. So yeah….**

**Muse: "First Vision" from the **_**Escaflowne**_** Soundtrack. I'm not sure who composed it, but I'll look it up if you want. I'm sure you guys could find out. Gabriel Mann's "My Little Box" and Marilyn Manson's "Coma White" and "I Put a Spell On You." **

**Do not comment on my author's note in your review if you don't have anything to say about the story. If you're gonna say something about my reaction to Breaking Dawn, or my music picking, then I suggest you leave a review on the chapter as well. I worked too hard to get this to you this quickly. I'm currently sick, violently ill, throwing up. And I missed school today, and here I am writing a chapter. (Which is why it isn't my best) It's an info chapter, so comment on the info or something.**

**Hell. I am a Christian. I believe in Christian beliefs. In fact, I'm Southern Baptists, so we **_**really**_** believe in hell. There isn't just good deeds, but bad ones as well, and we are completely aware of consequences. (Then again, some don't, but it's preached, nonetheless. You can lead a horse to water…) I apologize if I hurt anyone or offended anyone. I do believe in hell. This is a fanfiction. Don't think I worship Satan or anything. And Drake's world (God I hate calling it that) is NOT hell. It's, well, difficult to explain. Branded's don't move on. They are trapped within a space for eternity, their worst fears. And as the series progresses, the pieces should fall together. **

**I am ALOS COMPLETELY AWARE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS ALMOST A PAGE LONG. So that's why I leave you now. Thank you, and REVIEW! Or I'll sick Marilyn Manson on you!**


	11. READY FOR HELL

Well, I have good news

**Well, I have good news. I've thoroughly plotted out the last of this episode, and I feel very generous today. I also began to update Episode Three. I've yet to title it, now that I think about it. I think I should call it "Sisterhood," and you'll find out soon enough why. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mutti, because of her awesome taste in music. Unbreakable by Fireflight is the muse for this Chappie, as well, as the fight scene, though that's co-mused… **

**Oh and pay close attention to Bella's dream. The man that shows in it is a VERY, VERY important character. Try to pay close attention to Bella's emotions during the dream as well. You'll think it's how she sees Edward, but as the series progresses, you'll realize otherwise. Next episode will answer who this man is. Until then, expect her dreams to be filled with him. He's not Jacob. **

**This isn't the final chapter, but it is the PRE-boss battle. So keep in mind that there's more to come, so don't ignore any alerts after this. There's another fight after this for the reviewer who wanted some action. Muse: Fireflight's Unbreakable, and Otep's Breed. **

EIGHT: READY FOR HELL

It was the third time she dreamt of him since Monday. When Bella came home Monday, despite Edward's staying with her the entire night, she still dreamt of the vague man with handsome features, dark eyes, and black hair. His nose was long, but not big, his face was sculpted. His cheeks were defined, and his eyes bore into you. He looked like one of the most serious people you'd ever meet, but no, not to Bella. A euphoria of white light shined behind him, making his figure dark, yet still hopeful, that the light he brought shining through the door was light into her dark, deep room. He was so familiar, as if she had dreamed of him before, and she had decided by the time he had gotten to her, that she had. She lay on the white floor now, no longer in Drake's dark room. The black haired man now had her in a bright white room. She was not afraid, just confused. She sat up, eager to ask him who he was.

He neared her and once he was at her feet, he kneeled and reached out to her and held her face in his hands. As soon as he touched her, relief and structure overcame her. Structure of faith, and hope in fate and herself. She realized that this man was someone of importance to her. But the feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, she felt as if she had known him all her life, like he had watched over her and she had been with him forever. Tears came to her eyes as she placed her hand over his. "Bella," he spoke softly. "I need you to be strong…" His voice was so meaningful. Now that she recalled every dream that he had been in, never had she heard his voice, and if she had, never had she heard it like this. It was as if hearing for the first time, the sweetness in his voice, the importance. As if he were the only person that could keep her going, her life force. She was dependent on him and felt no shame or guilt. She was happy to be the puppy to follow the older dog around aimlessly, no matter what.

"You need to fight Bella…" Tears fell from her eyes. Such hope filled her, as if she had been looking for him for the greatest time, like he was a long lost piece of her forever forgotten. "He won't win if you don't want him to!" His voice was stern. "You are not his. You do not belong to him! Fight Bella! Don't be a weakling, and a coward! Fight or die! Those are your only choices." He tightened her face within his hands, but not too tight, but enough so she wouldn't turn her face away. Her tears wet his palm, and her hands held onto his wrists, as if keeping from being washed away from shore. "You do not deserve to go to hell!"

And then she woke up.

But this time she remembered every dream, and every word. She remembered for the first time, her _dream_. She dreamt. She didn't have a dream state that replayed the night of her branding. Instead she dreamt of something that represented hope. This was good. This was really good. She looked to her side to see Edward, staring down at her.

"You were crying?" he stated, confused. "I thought you said you didn't dream…" he was clearly as lost as she was.

"I did," she insisted. She sat up, looking straight forward, distant from the current world. "Believe me. I thought I didn't. But apparently I was wrong…" She remembered the man's face so well. She also remembered every other dream she had had of him. Could she sit down and list them, no, but it was like when you study for a test. You can come out and tell the teacher, but when given the questions for the subject, it all clicks and you end up with one hundred percent.

The dream was just one of many things Bella had to deal with. The branded still had that woman, and the woman hadn't called in a few days so, that meant something wrong. Bella was afraid she was too late. It was Wednesday, and her stomach still hadn't settled from the information she had acquired. "Hell," she thought. What waited for her when her brands gave out was literally her own personal hell. She wouldn't be sent to the eternal flames…or to heaven, but to Drake, to relive her worst fears over and over. Drown in them. She wasn't exactly scared. The heaviness of the situation didn't accurately settle in yet. But she was worried for the woman. She still had to kill the branded that they had been dealing with in order to…well…"free" the woman.

"You alright?" Edward asked, worry spread across his face.

Bella looked toward him and smiled. "I'm fine." She tried to be fine. But she just couldn't. She had too much on her mind. He seemed to not be totally convinced, so she kissed him as convincingly as she could. He bought it, sighing against her lips. She placed her finger on his lips. "I'll tell you about it later," she promised.

"I do wish you could tell me now, but Carlisle just called, and wants to speak with me," he informed. Looking up at her, "If anything happens, call me!" His voice was stern and she laughed.

"I will call you."

He kissed her one last time, deeply and sweetly. Reluctantly, he pulled away and made it toward the window. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't turn on your computer."

She giggled at the idea. "I'll just check my email on the laptop, then," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and gracefully jumped out of the window. She smiled at their playfulness and crawled out of bed. Her dream did send a sense of optimism. He was right. She couldn't be a coward and she didn't deserve to go to hell. She was innocent and never had the chance to sin. It was odd, how she was accused of sinning by getting the brands, when the reason for getting the brands was because she hadn't sinned. Irony's a bitch.

She showered and made her way downstairs in some jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do today. She hadn't known what to do the last few days. Carlisle had wanted to talk to her but had yet to tell her when. She did spend it with Melissa and her brother's. They were a cool bunch. Vincent and Shannon were the oldest, Tucker and Mark were the most playful, because they were the youngest. Add in some marshmallows, a video camera, and some soda, and you had the last two days. But Bella felt guilty for not dealing with the woman. But Edward insisted that she go, that the woman contacted Bella when she least expected it, so the only thing Bella could do was to go about her daily business, and when she was contacted, she would be contacted.

She got downstairs. "Charlie?" she called.

"In here, Bells," he answered back.

Bella followed his voice to the living room. There she saw him, standing in the living room, not in his chair, but staring at the TV, watching the news.

Bella's heart dropped.

_Jane Doe, the unidentified, scorched body recovered from an anonymous abandoned church in Seattle has been proclaimed MISSING. There is no evidence leading to who may have taken the body or how the body was transported out of the Seattle Morgue without anyone noticing. Motive is also unknown, but police have made statements such as, "We believe that whoever went through the trouble to steal the body apparently holds a grudge against the person's identity and is aware of their identity. We hope if we do find this body, we will be able to find the identity as well, and put this woman to rest properly, and hopefully her body can find closure. We have also come to a possible conclusion that the kidnapper of the body may be the killer…""_

Bella stopped there. She needed to get to Edward. She automatically got up. That's all she needed to hear. She ran upstairs and yanked her phone from its charger and dialed Edward's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Edward, hey, it's me. Something bad has happened. Something severely bad…"

--

Bella and Edward burst through the Cullen household. Bella was in business mode, fully. "Bella," Carlisle immediately met them. "Edward informed us on the missing body. We're willing to do anything to help."

Bella was quite glad to hear this. There was too much to do, and not enough time. She thought…she would need the identity of the woman, to get to the church, and something to keep her from attending school. She had too much to do, but she'd have to work with whatever she had.

"I do need your help," she admitted, but not unfortunately. She was glad that the Cullens were willing to help. She would do anything to help this woman. All of the Cullens were spread throughout the giant living room. Bella would need each of them to help. So, she began her instructions. "Look," she announced, "I do need your help, and I'm not ashamed to say it." Some of them smiled. Others, such as Carlisle and Rosalie, stayed stoic, ready for their instructions. "Carlisle," she looked toward the blond, "I need the woman's identity."

"Yes, I can do that." He finally smiled.

"But we don't have a lot of time. To single it out," she thought. Those private investigator shows were no help. She'd have to go from instinct. "To single it out, I need all the missing persons that went missing within a week before the body was found. Then," she thought. Single it out, she repeated… "We need all of the blonds. Look to their occupation, and any occupation that would require office wear." Bella was breathing hard, her voice full of wary. She was seriously worried. She didn't want to screw this up.

"I believe the odds of them quitting the day they went missing is very slim," he mused.

"You're right. It is, thankfully. You want blond, thin, and pretty. Pageant material." She saw Rosalie roll her eyes in the corner of her eye.

"What then?" Someone said aloud. Bella turned to see Jasper.

"Then you need to go to each of their homes and you need to question them, find out when, whatever woman your there for, find out where they were last before they go missing." Her eyes went sad. She knew this part in particular was going to be hard. "And that's where you come in," she looked toward Edward.

"No, Bella, I'm staying with you." His voice was firm. His eyes bore into her, stripping her again, for the first time that day. But this time, he was serious, not sensual.

"Edward," she reasoned, approaching him so they were in a personal distance, "they'll lie. The families will be heartbroken, worried, and disturbed that someone other than the police are interrogating them. We'll need your, awesome mind reading skills to get the information they don't give," she smiled playfully, trying to gravy him up.

"You're not going alone," he said. There was such seriousness to his tone. He wanted nothing to happen to her. She didn't want him to come partly because he could get hurt, like when she avoided him coming to Port Angeles, which he still didn't know of. She had told him she had a phone call with Mia, but left all of the physical details out that may lead to him finding out she went there, herself. She hated lying, but she had no choice. She was wiling to risk his trust to protect him.

"I know. Alice," she looked toward the pixie looking girl. "You can't see my future, but you can see your family's. I want you to go with Edward so in case anything happens you can prevent such."

"You should take Jasper to ease up any tension," Carlisle ordered.

"Good idea," Bella said allowed, agreeing into content.

"What about Rose, Emmet, and Esme?" Edward called.

"Rosalie," Bella said, looking toward the blond. She would put all of Rosalie's snide remarks behind them and would currently focus on the matter at hand. "I need you to watch Melissa. Drake attacked last time, and there's no telling whether he's involved or not. She's involved, whether we like it or not. I need you to watch her…"

"I won't let anything happen to her." She tried to smile, but then added, "I promise."

Bella was glad that progress was being made, on the personal level with Rosalie, and with the current matter. "Emmet," She turned around, a smile on her lips, "I need you to come with me."

A big grin covered his face. He was up for anything. "Let's do it," he proclaimed in a booming voice.

"Bella, what about school?" Alice asked.

That was right. What about school? She could pull something. But she didn't' have time. Her friendship with Jamie, Mickey, and Nate sure did teach her a lot about making school get out. But she didn't have Jamie, Mickey, or Nate. But she did have the next best thing.

"Rosalie, I just made your day even harder," Bella proclaimed happily.

Ignoring Rosalie's confused stare, Bella pulled out her cell phone, and with the sweetest voice Bella could come up with, "Melissa, hi! Dear friend that I love so dearly and that would do anything for me…"

**Okay, I'm making this short, because I'm trying to break this story into as many chapters as possible, without making it like only a thousand words long. I wanted you all to see the intensity Bella is feeling toward the situation. Also, I wanted you to see her mad detective skills. Okay, they're not that mad, but they're sufficient. My mother says I'm writing over everybody's heads, that no one knows what's happening because I'm making them think. Tell me, is that a bad thing? Am I making you think? **

**And, I'm also going to post a spoiler for Episode three. It's an actual chapter from the series. So, AUTHOR ALERT TO ME. To alert to this story, but AUTHOR ALERT. That way, you won't have to alert to every single story and you'll know when the next installment is posted. So, you guys want the spoiler… yes? No? Kitty**


	12. Continue? Yes?

HAHA, FOOLED YOU.

No, I'm kidding. I just put an original version of Branded up on my Fiction Press account. Some of you may be like, "Yay, she finally got up off of her lazy butt and did something productive!" Some of you may be like, "You liar! This isn't a chapter update!" To those of the first half, yes I have. To those of the second half, I'm sorry. I understand if the original version doesn't interest you whatsoever, but in an original there are no boundaries. I started the story during an exciting time, because this way it's easier for me to build story plot. Or in other words – I'm working back wards. I know! I'm sorry! You'll enjoy it nonetheless and it's not like I'm spoiling anything. Psh. I hate spoilers.

On my profile.

There is a link.

To my originals.

If you are interested in this read GO, FOLLOW IT NOW.

If not, again I'm sorry, and I understand. I still hope you have a fantabulous day, and I'm sorry about my lying-update-author's note thing.

P.S. Oh my God. I'm such a liar. I just red "Application" at the end of Deathly Distress. If any of you hate me, lol, no wonder. xD I wasn't going to finish this. I must have been VERY optimistic that day. Do any of you know how much I make fun of Twilight? Who hacked in and posted that on my account? Oh my God. Anyway, ignore application. xD


End file.
